


Did You Ever Love Me?

by KingOfSymphonie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Evie is an evil queen, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Gil has no idea whats going on ever, Harry Hook is crazy as usual, Isle Royalty, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Jealousy, M/M, Mal is alone, Mal slowly turns into her mother, Maleficent is a little crazy, Multi, Nemesis - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Trauma, Uneasy Allies, Unrequited Love, actually smart Evie, alluring!Evie, bitter!Mal, brutal!Jay, dark!Carlos, dark!Mal, envy - Freeform, tortured!Jay, vengeance, vengeful!Mal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSymphonie/pseuds/KingOfSymphonie
Summary: Also on FanFic.netAn alternate universe where Ben never brings the VKs to Auradon and Mal eventually becomes Queen of the Isle, a title her mother bestows on her. However, forces conspire and Evie, her once trusted adviser, betrays the queen, overthrowing her and taking the crown for herself. Mal lets the legendary villainous hatred burn through her and becomes set on taking her revenge.OR and AU where Mal never learns to love and slowly becomes her mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children Aren't Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313494) by [TooMuchChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchChocolate/pseuds/TooMuchChocolate). 



> An AU that I desperately needed. Hope you all enjoy!

She never liked rain. It always stung like ice on her skin, the uneven rhythm annoyed her, and the _noise_. The noise was so extravagantly loud and gentle at the same time. Rain felt like drowning in the air. Rain felt like the sky had given up. Rain felt like the whole world was crashing down in a sparkling array of beauty. Though for this one moment; she was grateful that the rain had come. For the rain was hiding her tears.

Not that it mattered, she was completely alone. She always believed that alone would be peaceful; it is anything but. Everything was against her now. Nothing mattered anymore. All because of her stupid attachments. A moment of weakness. Her mother was right.

_How does it feel, Mal? To be overthrown and abandoned by everyone; does it burn? Does it tear your soul apart?_

She kicked a nearby wooden crate and it shattered into pieces as it tumbled further into the alleyway, splashing into a puddle a few meters away. She had everything and she allowed it to slip through her fingers. She then punched the brick wall to the right of her, she didn't care that the impact hurt like hell and she didn't care that blood was beginning to form around her knuckles. She grit her teeth to stop the cries of pain from coming up.

Evie Grimhilde... that bitch. She trusted her. She fucking trusted her! The rage running through Mal could not be contained; there was no doubt that her eyes were glowing brighter than ever before. Not even that stupid magic barrier could stop her mystic rage from showing through. That legendary villainous fury ran through her blood like a wildfire.

_You were getting too strong; too powerful. I couldn't allow it to go on anymore. So why don't we let a real queen take your place?_

They were so eager to join her as well. She felt so idiotic for calling those traitors her friends. Perhaps they always intended on doing this; just waiting for the right moment to strike. Yet another indication at how weak she'd become.

Never again will she fall for that trick. Emotional attachments are nothing but crutches that she didn't need. Never again will she play into their hands like a fool. More displays of her anger came through as she cried out, enraged and vengeful. The whole Isle must have heard, and Mal knew, she knew, that somewhere, perched high in a tower sitting on her throne, Evie could hear her. Oh she hoped she could hear her. That scream was a promise she sealed in that moment, that she will have her revenge. Evie Grimhilde will regret the day that she ever crossed the daughter of Maleficent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place about a week after the last one. Don't worry, more characters will show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never read the chapter notes, I wouldn't mind if you didn't either.

He pushes his way through the crowded marketplace, weaving through people, shoving them out of the way, leaping over obstacles, and anything to get him through faster. Needless to say, he was in a hurry. Even under normal circumstances you wouldn't want to stand still in such a crowded area, especially in this place, but this was urgent. Most people saw him and moved out of the way for him to pass; they all knew who he was.

He seemed so comfortable in this environment, he knew every stall, every shopkeeper, every hazard, and every shortcut. The white fur lining his collar tickled his neck, in his stride the various holes in his jacket did not protect him from the brisk air, and he desperately needed a new pair of shoes. After wearing the same ill-fitting boots for over five years, they've started to wither and tear so much that they've become more of a problem than a solution. He hopes, after doing this favor, the Queen of the Isle will allow him first picks when the supply ships came.

He turned a corner into an alleyway, it was a shortcut to the castle, and began to saunter through. A hand clutching on his jacket pocket, he looked straight ahead, never wavering from his goal.

Suddenly, in a flash of purple, he was stopped in his tracks. He tried to see who it was, only to have his legs to be tripped. He fell to the ground, landing on his elbows with a thud. He groaned in pain, the hard concrete tore open his red jacket, tore the flesh under his skin, and the blood began to seep out slowly.

"Carlos." His attacker spoke up.

He recognized that voice, hell he could never forget the voice of that she-devil, he quickly turned around on his elbows to meet those glowing green eyes, "Mal..." he said with distaste.

"Funny how you just run into people," she said with a conceited tone.

"What do you want-" he tried to get up but Mal pressed her boot against his chest, pushing him down into the cold concrete.

"What's someone like you doing on this side of town?" She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, a playful tone in her voice.

The thing Carlos noticed most about her was her eyes, he's seen them glow before but not like this. They were so bright and frightening, and they never faltered. It was like Maleficent herself was reaching her black hand into his soul. Though Carlos knew the game that she was playing, and he wouldn't allow her to win.

"I don't speak to the likes of you," he sneered, "get off of me!"

He shoved her foot off his chest quickly and with great force. Mal lost her balance and she wobbled a bit in her stance as Carlos tried to get up. Unfortunately for him, Mal was prepared for his retaliation. She stepped down on his hand as he was getting up. Grinding her boot into his palm mercilessly, Carlos let out a stifled scream. It felt like she was cracking and breaking all the bones in his hand. Though he saw no blood, he was certain intense bruising would occur.

"Oh, what you got here?" Mal smirked and she bent over, meeting him eye to eye as she slipped her hand into his jacket pocket.

Carlos was too distracted by the immense pain his hand was in to stop her from pulling out a small, leather pouch. She stood up, looking at the pouch in her hand with a satisfied grin on her face. Mal looked down at the pathetic creature she literally had beneath her feet, Carlos was always a more sensitive soul. She couldn't believe she let someone like him take advantage of her, and after everything she did for him.

"Thanks, Puppy Boy!" She taunted, taking her foot off his hand. He was relieved only for a second before Mal ruthlessly kicked him across the face. He winced in pain, clutching his cheek with both hands as he rolled to the side.

Strangely enough, as she strolled away she felt no guilt, no sympathy, and no sorrow. Almost as if she enjoyed hurting her once trusted ally. No, that wasn't the word she used to use. She used to call him friend. That was the greatest title Mal could bestow on a single person, and he threw it away like garbage.

"Give that back!" There was only a second to react before Mal was grabbed by the arms and shoved up against the cold brick wall. A short gasp escaped her lips as Carlos held her down.

"You don't want to do this." Mal spoke through her teeth with rage fuming through her body.

"Funny, that's the same thing you said that night in the castle," Carlos snickered and snatched the pouch right from her hand, "I'm a lot different now, you know; you can't just push me around like the old days. Turns out, I actually like to fight back."

"You call this fighting back?" Mal retorted.

"Well I am the one with the prize now, aren't I?" Carlos said as he tossed it into the air and caught it.

Mal then smirked in amusement. In a short moment, she was able to stomp her foot down on his, causing Carlos to recoil back in pain, she turned back around to face Carlos, grabbing his shoulder, she kneed him hard in the gut. Carlos let out a suppressed groan, gasping for air as he held his stomach in pain. She still wasn't satisfied; Mal then punched Carlos in the jaw, making him let out a cry of pain and his head whipped back. Mal shook out the pain from her hand after that impact.

Out of nowhere, Carlos snarled with hatred and pulled a carving knife out of the holster kept on his calf. He pointed it Mal with a low growl in his voice. Mal took a quick step back in surprise, putting her hands up slightly.

"Carlos..." She began, "lets be reasonable."

"Why? You never were." He spoke with so much resentment in his voice that she hardly recognized him.

Then she scoffed, "you would never do it, you don't have the stomach."

"Like I said, I've changed since we've last crossed," his hand started to tremble, "trust me, I will do it."

"Prove it," Mal said with radiating confidence, fearlessly she stepped up to him; putting the knife right in front of her heart, "I dare you."

Carlos wanted to, he really did, but something came over him. He'd gotten used to killing animals and even goblins... but Mal? Even if he hated to recall, she was his friend once. In that moment of hesitation, Mal took her opportunity to swiftly grab his wrist, while side stepping around him, and putting her other hand against the side of his head pushing it down, completely disarming him. He dropped the knife and it clambered on the cold, hard concrete.

"You were always weak." She whispered and then shoved him to the ground. Mal had already grabbed back the pouch and tossed it in the air only to catch it again.

She wanted to leave without looking at him any longer, she feared that she may grow attached again at the sight of her defenseless friend, she simply turned and walked away. Not daring to look back.

"You never deserved that title!" She heard Carlos say out of spite.

"Stay down, dog," she warned, "unless you want me to really hurt you."

"Evie won't let you get away with this, she will come after you!"

Mal lowered her head ever so slightly as she walked, her lips curling into a wicked grin, "that's what I'm counting on."

Carlos was soon alone in the alley, bruises and blood everywhere. He put his hand over his eyes to block out everything else. He just wanted to think; oh god it's been so long since he was able to think. Perhaps somewhere, somehow, things could have turned out differently. If only they weren't all in this god forsaken mess.

* * *

Under the single, brilliantly bright light of the infirmary, Carlos sat on the medical table with his jacket tossed to the side; he only wore his tattered old sleeveless shirt that had various black and red paint stains on it. He sat there, shoulders slumped forward, hands gently folded together, and his eyes distantly staring at the floor. His white hair fell over his eyes, it covered his sad expression well enough before the nurses would return to tend to his wounds. His arms stung, his hand already a deep purple, his jaw ached and wasn't moving properly, and his stomach hurt like hell.

"Whoa," a familiar voice from the other side of the infirmary could be heard, Carlos looked up, "have fun on your errands?"

Carlos quietly chuckled with a genuine smile om his face for once, "you should see the other guy."

He heard the footsteps of his friend and soon enough a certain leather clad thief sauntered into the light above the table.

"You look like shit." He stated bluntly.

Carlos lets out a small laugh again, "Thanks, Jay, I try."

Jay smiles a bit as he crosses his arms, observing the wounds and damages done to his dear friend.

"She really did a number on you, huh?"

Carlos shrugs nonchalantly, "somehow, she's a lot stronger than before."

Jay nods knowingly, "she took the bait though?"

"Oh yeah," Carlos smirked with victory in his eyes, "practically ate it out of my hand!"

Jay and Carlos exchanged a small bit of laughter. Carlos really liked the banter that they had; he's glad at least that has survived this shit show. Talking to Jay was like a window into the past, before everything went wrong. When he was with Jay, he could pretend that maybe nothing had changed.

"I just wish you didn't have to do stuff like this," Jay said with actual sympathy, "I mean, look at yourself."

Jay reached forward and lifted up Carlos' arm to reveal his bleeding elbows and forearms.

"It's really not that bad," Carlos tells him, "this is the worst beating I've gotten in a while. And I live with my mother."

Jay laughed a little at that. It was no secret that Cruella de Vil could lose her temper and her self control faster than she lost those dalmatians all those years ago.

"And I want to do it," Carlos spoke again, "Anything to put that she-devil back in her place."

Jay nods, "How did she look today,' he asked curiously, "because you know... I haven't seen her since...'

"Yeah," Carlos understood, "I really don't know how to describe it. She was... so angry. Like she had nothing left to lose."

Jay nods again, not knowing how to respond to that. Carlos doesn't really seem to either. A period of silence falls between them; not an awkward silence just a silence. As if they were both too deep in thought to speak.

"Did we do the right thing?" Jay asks suddenly.

"Well yeah,' Carlos said, "of course. We had to, remember?"

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Jay tells him as he shifts to one side uncomfortably.

Without warning, a nurse dressed in rags with a bowl of warm water and a cloth came up to Carlos' table. She set the bowl down and wrung out the cloth to clean Carlos' wounds with.

"Master Carlos, would you mind giving me your arm to clean?" She asked politely. Carlos nods, bringing out his arm for her to wash up.

"I'll leave you two here to do that," Jay said, "let me go tell the Queen the good news."

"Evie," Carlos abruptly spoke, "Her name is Evie, you don't have to call her by that stupid title."

Jay faltered and hesitated for a moment, "right, yeah." He put on a fake smile and nodded.

Carlos knew exactly why Jay didn't want to call her by her real name. It wasn't Evie's fault, one might say it was the previous queen's doing that sent Jay into the habit. Carlos always hated the word.  _Queen_. He was never content with calling his friends by their titles. They grew up not needing them; then suddenly they are a big deal. Carlos refused to call anyone queen seriously. It was the one thing he never succumb to.

Carlos watched Jay leave to go tell the Queen of the Isle the news. The warm water on his torn flesh stung like hell but he would never show it. The sting was a reminder of what happened earlier that day. He will get back at Mal for the beating and humiliation he received. Next time he'll be ready for when that witch starts playing games. Next time he won't hesitate to drive his knife straight through her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will take place a few days after the last one. You will get some insight on how the Queen's Castle was built and how Mal became Queen in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the third part! I've been trying to step up my writing lately. I've noticed how sloppy it's been. Also it should probably be said that the italics are usually flashbacks of something someone said.

In a gasp of air, Mal lunged forward in a panic, cold sweat and shaky hands accompanied her and she tried to coax herself out of the nightmare. She pushed her purple locks out of her face, anxiously looking about her pitch black room with only the moonlight to comfort her. The nightmares haven't seized since that night in the castle. It is as if the scene can't stop playing over and over again in her mind.

She's tried to find some kind of remedy to subdue them, looking through her mother's spell books and potions. She knew they wouldn't work on the Isle but they could at least lead to some kind of clue. Mal calmed her breathing, placing a hand on her heart and felt it's accelerated rhythm.

Mal recalled the time when she just a little girl having childish nightmares, not unlike the one she just had, and desperately searching for some form of comfort. She remembered going to her mother in a time of need, and finding out what a grave mistake it was. Since that encounter, Mal had made a habit of sneaking away to find Evie. She knew that Evie would always be there to comfort her and calm her down.

Ironic how that witch was now the cause of these god forsaken dreams. Mal pulled the covers off of her and quietly made her way over to the window. It was covered by a moth-eaten curtain and the glass was cracked in certain places. She looked on over the Isle that never sleeps. Lights were still on and she could even hear conflicts happening in the streets.

She tried to make sense of the nightmare, it was an all too familiar routine she got herself into. She first assessed that it meant she was weak and small, stupid for letting someone like Evie steal her throne. Then, after thinking about it, the dream was a sign that she must take her revenge. That throne belongs to her but only if she has the will to take it from that bitch. Nothing can stop her from achieving her revenge.

Mal leaned her head against the window frame, a hard shadow casting across her face. As much as she let the rage and hatred run through her, she never considered how hurt she really was. Her heart beat against her chest like someone was squeezing it slowly, waiting for agony to completely engulf her. If this is what it felt like to be weak, then she would never let weakness get the better of her again. She will be stronger than anyone. She will never have to feel this way again.

* * *

There was a castle built about three years ago in the old witches school. Maleficent wanted to upgrade her living space so she had her minions begin working on the project. It took about six months to finish the fierce and structurally unsound castle that was tall enough to look over the whole Isle and see Auradon across the water. Maleficent was going to use this height advantage to find a way to break the magic barrier. In six more months Maleficent tried and tried and every time she failed. She grew obsessed with the project; neglecting the people of the Isle and her own daughter. But what else is new? While Maleficent worked, Mal ruled the Isle with the title of Queen bestowed upon her by her mother. Mal never knew what she did to deserve a title like that, perhaps her mother truly was going mad after so much time on this dreadful Isle.

The castle was impressive, nothing compared to the strong standing structures in Auradon, but by Isle standards it was a marvel. It loomed over the Isle on a far southwestern corner, as far away from Auradon as possible. It was build to the edge of a cliff that fell down all the way to the crashing waves of the sea. From the right vantage point, one could see the supply ships riding into the harbor and even get a glance at what they were carrying. From the balcony one could also see several landmarks, Dragon Hall, The Castle Across the Way, and even Bargain Castle near town square. Where Maleficent and her daughter reside now.

The castle was intimidating and, even if it didn't look very sturdy, it has yet to break or collapse. The inside was particular and hard not to look at. Strange paintings lined the walls of villainous triumph and tragedy, wondrous artifacts from all over the Isle were on stands and in broken cases, the carpets were all sorts of colors ranging from black to green to red and any other ugly color you could think of. Some of the windows only had a few cracks, while others barely had frames. One could hardly imagine what it was like when the temperature dropped. Luckily that never happened on the Isle. It was all so mismatched and thrown together. At least that's what most thought when they walked through.

Within the halls of this rather expansive castle, a small girl was being led through by some of the castle's servants. She curiously looked at the strange decorations that were dotted around as she sauntered behind the servants, being cautious enough encase of some kind of ambush were to occur. Eventually, after a very boring venture, the servants brought the small girl to a large wooden door. In fact, the door was beautiful. Sure some of the wood was rotted near the edges and yes there were cracks and splinters everywhere, but the carving and color was breathtaking compared to every other boring door she's seen in her life. Maleficent must have had it custom made when the castle was built, that or she bribed a hefty price to the supply boat captains. The servants each grabbed a hold on either of the brass handles and pushed the door open for the small girl.

The wood creaked and ached as it dragged across the stone floor, there was already a mark in the stone after years of use, they opened up to a large room with three stone pillars on either side and black flags that hung between them. Tall windows could be seen behind them that let in some light but not enough to brighten the whole room. The dust danced in the light and it shot straight down to the carpet on the floor that ran all the way to a small set of stairs. They didn't go up very far but they did come up to met a remarkable throne made of iron and padded with a fine red leather. Above the throne hung a flag that used to be purple but spray painted over with a royal blue. In the throne sat, draped in a patchy but beautiful blue dress, the queen herself. There was a bronze colored crown atop her head that was bend and dented but still... it was a fucking crown for god's sake.

The girl was ushered forward towards the throne and she reluctantly obliged. She looked up with a frown on her face.

"Evie." She said with a slight twitch of her lips.

"Uma." The queen responded calmly.

Uma looked about the throne room a bit more carefully while nodding her head, "quite a nice set up you got yourself here. Though I suppose that happens when you're, you know, Queen of the whole goddamn Isle."

Evie shrugged a bit with a small hint of smugness on her face. Uma now noticed that beside the throne stood the famous inventor and lieutenant of the Isle, Carlos de Vil with his hands held together like some kind of steward.

"So," Uma spoke again, "why'd you bring me here? I thought you hated me."

"I do believe you're thinking of my predecessor," Evie stated, "I brought you here to propose an alliance."

"An alliance?" The words felt weird on her tongue as she spoke with distaste, "what are you? From Auradon?"

"Uma, we have a common enemy," Evie explained, not once wavering from her perfect posture, "it is best that we unite to neutralize her."

"Who? Mal? She can't do anything anymore, not since you kicked her off that throne and planted your ass there." Uma said while gesturing to the throne.

"Come now, Uma, you and I both know Mal wouldn't give up so easily."

"You're paranoid, no one's seen a whiff of her since she was overthrown." Uma detested with sass.

Carlos unconsciously tightened his grip on the bruised hand he was attempting to cover up. His jaw ached and arms stung just at the mention of her name.

"Well then you know she's planning something," Evie explained to her, "I know Mal and I know that she will not stop while she is still free to roam the Isle."

"How do I know I should even trust you?" Uma questioned putting a hand on her hip. "for all I know this is just a trap you'll lure me into. No thanks, I'm out."

Then Carlos leaned over next to his queen's ear, Evie turned her head towards him to hear him better, and he whispered something to her so quietly that even Uma couldn't understand it from about five feet away. He stood up straight again with poise and Evie looked at Uma with the smallest smirk on her face.

"It has come to my understanding that your... fish shop, is it? It is under disrepair and more gang activity than usual, is that correct?"

Uma looked at her with surprise slowly growing on her face, "how do you know that?"

"I can provide you with the proper repairs and protection if you accept my offer," Evie said graciously, "if not, I will leave you and your shop to rot in the dirt."

Uma thought for a minute, not once breaking her gaze with Evie, and frowned. She always hated the idea of a queen. Perhaps that's just because she wasn't one but that didn't matter. Everyone in a position of power can't help but use that power to manipulate those beneath them. Those they are supposed to protect. Uma was over the moon when she heard the news of Mal being overthrown, but she never considered the one to take her place would end up the same. Though she could stand to benefit from this... alliance of sorts. It was true that business has been slow at the restaurant, really only her crew hung around there anymore, and her mother liked to take her frustrations out in... violent manners. Uma casually put a hand over her arm at the thought. She took a deep breath.

"I'll have to think about your offer." She concluded.

"Of course, take all the time you need," Evie said sympathetically, "I will have Jay show you out."

Out of the darkness, Jay stepped forward behind Uma, arms crossed and jaw clenched.

"Good day your majesty." Uma joked as she mocked a bow. Evie's expression did not change and Jay gestured to the door. Uma turned and followed Jay out of the throne room and the servants closed the door behind them. A small glint of hope danced in Evie's eye.

"What are you thinking?" Carlos asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm sure Mal won't be happy when she hears of this alliance." She told him as her index finger ran along the edge of her bottom lip.

Carlos unceremoniously placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort, "I assure that I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

Instead of listening to his promise, Evie noticed his black and blue hand on her shoulder, "Carlos, oh my god!" she gasped.

"What? Oh that? It's nothing, just a little souvenir I got from our dear friend, Mal." He explained.

Evie gently picked up his hand to examine it closer, with the kindness of a mother she caressed the bruises, "Jay told me she didn't hurt you that bad."

"That's because I told him to say that, now would you stop worrying, I'm fine." Carlos said, slightly embarrassed but the compassion was refreshing.

"I am so sorry, Carlos, if I'd known this could happen I would have never sent you on that mission." Evie almost looked like she was tearing up.

"Please, I'm fine, the nurses said it should heal in about three months." He told her.

" _Three months?_ " She spoke with disbelief, her eyebrows raised.

"I've had worse and you know that, remember when we would jump from roof to roof late into the night and I would always fall and sprain my ankle?" Carlos said to her.

Evie still wasn't convinced. Perhaps she was so worked up because she was partly to blame for the injury, or maybe because she knew who did it.

"Just..." she hesitated, "promise me you'll be more careful next time you go out."

"C'mon, you know I can't promise that-"

"Please!"

Carlos was a bit shocked at her outburst, he never thought she would care so much, but none the less he complied, "Alright, I'll  _try_ ," he emphasized, "to be more careful. But if it gets in the way of my work then I can't promise anything."

Evie was content with the compromise, she nodded and let go of his hand.

"Though I can promise you," He clenched his other hand in a fist, "I won't let that she-devil get away with this."

Evie cracked a smile, "that's a promise I can approve of," then the smile grew dark and wicked, "a promise I can approve of, indeed."

* * *

Uma followed Jay through the many hallways in the castle. Strangely enough, there were no other servants to be seen. One could guess there needed to be a lot of help on hand to make this place run, and yet, no one was around. It was just Uma and Jay, all alone, walking through the eerie halls.

"So... how much do you get paid being the Queen's-" Uma was quickly cut off in her sentence when Jay turned back to pin her to the nearest wall with his forearm to her chest.

A sudden huff of air escaped her lips as she suddenly hit the wall with great force. Anger and rage grew in her body as she tried to push herself towards him, but she was much to small to overpower him.

"What's your game here, Uma?" Jay spoke with hatred through his teeth, there was no room for games.

"Get the hell off of me!" Uma shouted as she continued to try and push him off of her.

"I know you met with her, at your smelly fish shop, what the fuck are you planning!?" There was not rhyme or reason in his eyes, only fury.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" She screamed, still trying to fight him off.

"You're really gonna make me say her name, aren't you?" Jay spat, "Mal! You met with Mal a few nights ago, I saw you."

"What?" Uma still couldn't recall.

Jay, impatient as ever, put his fist up ready to punch, "you want this to get ugly?"

"Okay! Okay! Yes, you're right! Mal showed up at the fish shop one night after everyone had left, but nothing happened, I just told her to go to hell and set Harry to scare her off." Uma confessed, no longer trying to break free of Jay.

"What's your game? Why show up here if you'd already aligned yourself with Mal?" Jay asked suspiciously.

"What is with you guys and alliances, holy shit, I feel like I'm living in Auradon! What, is King Ben gonna march through those doors next?" She said while catching her breath, "I already told you, idiot, nothing happened."

"You're a damned liar," he spoke bitterly, "I saw what happened... whatever it was, I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"You and Mal..." he didn't want to say it out loud, "you know, kissing!"

_Come on, Uma, you know I would never do anything to hurt you._

The memory of Mal in her shop loomed over her like a ghost. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, she tried to play it cool though, "that was nothing more than emotional manipulation."

"Emot-what?"

"Mal was obviously trying to use my feelings to manipulate me into joining her," she said, "but I won't let that happen. I'd rather fling myself off a cliff than work with that big nosed fairy."

"So... you're not a spy sent here to destroy us?" Jay asked, slowly removing his grip on her.

"Trust me, if I was, this whole place would be floating in the sea by now." She shoved him off with frustration.

Jay looked away from her in embarrassment, "S-sorry about the whole... threatening you thing."

"Whatever." She dusted herself off and began walking down the hall again like nothing happened.

Truthfully though, she was trying to hide her face. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about that night Mal came into her shop. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Jay, but she knew her face would reveal her. She didn't know what this feeling was, was it love? Hatred? Remorse?

_I know you've always wanted to restart our little fling from a while ago. What's stopping you?_

That demon fairy would be the death of her someday. She hated her. She hated the way she acted like she owned everything. She hated she way she would flaunt about her mother's status almost constantly. She hated the way she walked, dressed, and fought. She hated the way Mal could pull her in again, and again. Didn't matter how many times Uma would tell her to fuck off, she always came back. And somehow, Uma couldn't resist it. Those days where Mal would either be brave or stupid enough to saunter through those saloon doors, Uma always treasured them. It could be because one time she gave Mal food poisoning in the alley behind the shop. It could also be because that is when they had their first kiss. Either way, Mal left an imprint on her like no one else. That is what she hated most about her.

_So go on then, kiss me, Uma._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the story through another perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing I love more than a chapter update. I've started school again which sucks but oh well.

Ursula's Fish & Chip shop is one of the many landmarks that dots the Isle. What's more significant is the girl who works there like a slave. Uma has known no other life. The place was still and quiet most of the time now, only when her crew came around would anything pick up. The shop looked terrible, reflecting on the value of the food, and has fallen into disrepair. There have been several instances where Uma has fallen into a break in the floor while sweeping or serving. The plumbing never worked, and even when it did the water would always come out brown or mushy, most of the time the water came from the sea. Unsanitary but nothing out of the ordinary. The roof had a number of different holes and damages to it. Either from crazy kids running across it or sword fights that got way out of hand. A cloud of dust always seemed to remain in the building, remaining still and dormant until someone would eventually walk through.

When the crew did come around, it was a much different story. Rowdy, ruff pirates fill the tables and the whole place dominated with noise. The only reason they don't get thrown out by Ursula is because they always say they're going to buy something, and never do. As much as they shout and fight, Uma still preferred it when they were around. She hated working the quiet night shift with no one but her mother. She loved the liveliness they bring and the adventure, much like the great open seas. She would die before admitting it, but she wouldn't know how she would cope without her crew.

Or at least, most days. Some days were like today where all she wanted was the quiet to think. She sat silently on the bar, zoned out in a daze, legs crossed and a brooding look on her face, she was carefully analyzing the opportunity she's been given. An alliance with the Queen of the Isle. It was something she never thought she would have in any lifetime.

"Uma!" A whiny voice came from one of the tables, she quickly looked up to see who was calling her name, "can we please have something to eat! We're starving here."

"Not unless you buy it." Uma told him sternly crossing her arms.

The blonde boy groaned, "ugh! But I don't got anything, you never take us out to steal anymore."

"Gil... I would take you out to steal stuff if I knew I was watching a bunch of four year olds!" her volume got louder as her sentence went on, Gil and the other pirates at his table lean back in fear of Uma's wrath.

"Uma! Darling, don't get so wound up," a Scottish accent came from behind the bar, the boy draped his arm over her shoulder, "I'm sure they meant no disrespect."

"Get off me, Harry." She mumbled, the scowl never leaving her face, as she pushed his arm off.

"None with the will to live would ever dare to disrespect our captain!" He declared to the rest of the fish shop, a series of cheers and hoots followed his decree.

Uma only rolled her eyes knowing it was bullshit, and besides, she was still preoccupied with her thoughts. Harry noticed how distant she was being today. He always noticed.

"What's got me captain so down in the dirt?" He jumped over the bar flawlessly to land in front of her, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Nothing, get away from me." Uma was in no mood for his games today.

He stepped forward, his head cocked to the side, and placed a hand on her thigh. She quickly looked down at his hand as it began to soothingly rub up and down.

"You know," Harry began, his voice low, "I can always tell when's something's got you."

"Stop, I'm not playing these games with you." Uma tried to play it cool but she couldn't deny the pleasure she received from the contact.

"Is it perhaps about... the violet hag that stopped by for a lit'l visit?" Harry asked, bending his knees and talking into her neck.

_I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind if we played around for just a bit. After all, he's nothing compared to me, right?_

She gulped hard at the mention of one of her major weaknesses. Of course Uma was hung up about that but she could deal with her feelings. Feelings were easy.

"No, it's not that." Uma said as she tried to look anywhere except Harry.

"Excellent, I wouldn't want ta lose you to that wannabe queen anyways." He said with a playful smile on his lips.

Uma then cracked a smile, "who say's you got me?"

"A pirate takes what he wants, don't he?" he chuckled and caressed her blue braids gently.

Uma trusted Harry, even if he was a bit crazy, she trusted him all the same. Trust was a hard thing to come by on this island. If you got your hands on it then you better not let go for the life of you. Uma, more importantly, trusted Harry with the business of her crew and information about her personal life.

She took a deep breath, "the Queen of the Isle wants to create an alliance with us; provide us with protection and stability while we work for her."

Harry immediately stopped his playful actions and stood up straight to look her dead in the eye, "what did ye say?"

She hesitated to respond and that's all Harry needed to know the answer.

"Oh bloody hell!" He exclaimed but Uma quickly put a had over his mouth, not wanting to attract the attention of everyone else.

"Keep it down!" She whispered through her teeth, "I didn't say yes either."

"We don't need her pity," he said to her after gently removing her hand, "we're doing just fine."

"Harry, look at this place," Uma gestured to the shop that was falling apart, "how much longer do you think we'll hold up?"

He looked around seeing the peeling walls, rotting floorboards, and wrecked roof. There was no doubt that the shop wasn't doing so well.

Uma spoke up again, "Evie seems different from Mal... you know, like, actually royal and respectable. And she doesn't have any reason to betray us."

"Yes and I bet that's exactly what our lovely dragon queen thought when she was sitting up on that mighty throne." Harry told her.

"I'm not like Mal," Uma said with fire in her eyes, "I've got my head out of my ass and not blinded by royalty."

Harry looked around the shop one last time and his eyes landed on Gil, his dumb face was locked in a heated glare as he arm wrestled another pirate, and a warm smile found its way on his lips while he watched. He twirled back around to looks at Uma once more.

"As always, my captain, I follow yer command," he removed his signature hat and placed it on his chest, "whatever ye may decide I shall ride the tide with you though smooth or rough waters."

Uma went into a deep though again, adjusting her tri fold hat, she licked her lips and looked back at Harry.

"Bring me Gil." She ordered.

Without hesitation Harry nodded, placing his hat back on his head, and marched over to interrupt Gil's arm wrestling, dragged him away with his shining, silver hook by the shirt collar. Gil whined and complained as he was led to Uma on the bar. Harry shoved him towards Uma, with a smirk and a tip of the hat, Harry had done his purpose. Gil adjusted his already ragged clothes and waited for what his captain wanted.

"What is it?" Gil asked, slightly frustrated with having to leave his game.

"Go tell the Queen of the Isle that I accept her offer and wish to form an alliance," Uma commanded, she grabbed a hold of his leather jacket and pulled him in to her face just inches away, "got that?"

He quickly nodded, in both fear and excitement, "yes, ma'am!"

"Good, be back here before dark." Uma pushed him towards the door. He ran out of the shop and out into the island with one purpose in front of him.

Uma then noticed every single pirate in her crew was looking at her with great intrigue. There was no doubt they heard what she told Gil. The last thing she wanted was her own crew turning on her. She then climbed up to stand on top of the bar.

"Who wants a drink!?" She shouts and almost instantly everyone in the shop cheered and celebrated, finally getting some sort of substance. That would keep them distracted for the time being.

Harry pulled up bottles of booze from behind the bar, flipping them and doing all sorts of crazy tricks before handing them out the everyone. Things were sure to get wild now that the crew was to be drunk in sheer minutes. Ursula would freak but that didn't bother Uma too much. She only wished to know if she made the right decision. Suddenly she felt someone grab onto her hand, quickly looking down she saw Harry with a comforting look on his face as he held onto her. She squeezed his hand tightly, as if it would relieve any stress.

* * *

The room was dark and cold, only faint sunlight could break through the holes in the curtains that were drawn over the windows. There were papers and books spread everywhere, various pieces of furniture has been flipped over or tossed about, an untouched tray of food sat in the table, and she sat on the windowsill, looking through the holes in the curtains to see what the outside world was doing. The light dotted her pale face, the only light that touched her body. Another cold shiver went up her spine and she put a hand on her arm for comfort in vain.

Mal hated the way the Isle went about its business without any sort of complications. Like nothing happened. It makes her sick to think about how that spoiled princess had secured her position with the people so easily. It made her skin crawl knowing that brat was sleeping her her bed chambers. She tightened the grip on the small item in her hand that she was holding. A small, handheld mirror that once served the purpose of seeing over all the land and knowing things no one else did. The Evil Queen's magic mirror does not work under the barrier but a year ago Carlos used his expert mind to create a communications line with it. To the Queen's Castle. It was a closely held secret that the magic mirror could hear and project anything that was going on in the castle. A closely held secret that Mal knew. Getting the mirror was only the first part of her plan; she felt no remorse tearing it from Carlos' hands the other day.

She spend all her time listening to the little device, plotting her scheme and plans around it. It was like torture listening to that poser and her once trusted allies. She didn't care how much it hurt though; all that mattered is that she will have her revenge eventually. She just had to be patient and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Mistress?" A voice came from the doorway, Mal recognized it as one of her mother's henchmen. More specifically the one that brought her meals that she refused to eat.

She didn't move, "what?"

"You have a visitor." He said and that's when she turned to look at him with surprise.

"Visitor?" She asked, confused. She hasn't had a visitor since she was overthrown.

The henchmen nodded and from behind him, a cheerful and out of breath boy came out to greet her.

"Hey there, Mal!" He smiled, still trying to catch his breath. Did he run all the way here?

"Gil? What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously, her trust issues started showing through as she put a hand on the knife she now kept in a holster on her belt.

"Uma says that she'll accept your offer and would like to form an alliance." Gil told her, pretending to be like some kind of Auradon messenger, not noticing her discontent with him being there.

Mal became even more confused. She remembered specifically the pirate told her to fuck off and go to hell when she purposed working together. Perhaps she had a change of heart? That seems awfully out of character for that sea monkey. Though there was one word that stuck out from the rest of them. Alliance. No villain kid would ever say something like that, well unless they wanted to be called a prissy Auradon kiss ass, there was only one person she could think of to say something like that. The only child of a villain who had any knowledge of how royalty worked. Evie. That fucking bitch can't seem to learn her place, can she? How dare she try to form alliances with someone like Uma.

Instead of correcting Gil for his mistake, it probably left his mind that Mal was no longer queen, she decided to use this opportunity to her advantage.

"Yes," she began, trying to figure out how to trick him, "I'm glad Uma came around."

"Uh... yeah!" Gil really didn't know what else he had to say. He was given no other instructions.

"I'll contact Uma tomorrow with the details," Mal smiled wickedly as was starting for form her devious plan, "in the meantime, you can tell her that she will not regret this decision. I'll have my servants show you out."

She nodded to her mother's henchmen and he obliged, pulling Gil outside the room with ease.

"Okay, will do! See you soon!" Gil quickly said as he was dragged away. The door was shut yet again and Mal laughed quietly at his idiocy.

The laughing stopped when she looked down at the magic mirror. It was strange, she never heard anything about an alliance with it. And now that she thought about it, retrieving it was fairly easy.

Suddenly she realized what happened. Her eyes widen as she discovers the mirror has been nothing more than a ruse to throw her off her plans. Shame filled her body. She felt like such a fool. This whole times she's been played and deceived yet again. She grit her teeth in rage and fury, the nerve of that bitch! All of a sudden, getting her revenge didn't seem so easy anymore. She didn't care, nothing would stop her.

Mal quickly picked up the mirror, rage filling her body and her hands shook uncontrollably. A cry of anger escaped her lips as she crushed the small instrument into pieces. The glass shattered and the frame bent deliciously. Then Mal threw it at the wall, causing it to break in half. Her anger still wasn't satisfied; she threw a wooden chair across the room. It tumbled and crashed onto the floor, tilted and upside down. Mal kicked the table with all of her plans drawn out on it. The papers flew everywhere and she put a hand on her head in frustration.

"That fucking bitch!" Mal shouted. These outbursts weren't uncommon anymore.

The first time she lost it was only a couple weeks ago when she returned home, ashamed and defeated, she threw around everything she could get her hands on. The henchmen tried to restrain her but it was no use. She was out of control and had nothing left to lose. It was at that moment, Maleficent felt pride in her daughter for the very first time. After all, a villain isn't born; they are made. Maleficent had no interest in calming down her own daughter, in fact, she encouraged the behavior.

"Keep it down up there!" Mal heard from downstairs. It was her mother, of course. As much as she enjoyed her daughters ruthless acts now, she still needed to concentrate on finding a way off this wretched Isle.

In this desperate time Mal no longer felt compelled to bend to her mother's every whim. She then performed an act of defiance as she grabbed onto the bookcase in her room and used her strength to tip it over. It was a very impulsive decision, obviously, but all Mal wanted to do was prove everyone wrong. She won't listen to anyone but herself from this moment on. Not even her mother. No, Maleficent was going to wish she had a hold on her daughter again. She was going to wish she never let Mal out of her sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not have Mal in it at all, but it definitely has her influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be updating this story around every 3-7 days. I haven't really decided yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Uma didn't know what to expect when she was being dragged by the wrist, her crew members claiming there was something she had to see. She was being led to an unknown location very early in the morning. She had just began her shift, wondering if Evie would fulfill her promise and start on repairs in her shop, when several of her comrades came running in claiming something horrible had happened. She didn't even have time to react before they pulled her away from her sweeping and out onto the Isle that was just beginning to start its day. She was dragged about, winding through alleyways and store stalls.

It didn't take long, however, for them to reach their destination, it was a small secluded dock, not too far from the fish shop, it was fairly insignificant besides both Harry and Gil being there already. Uma then noticed the dock was stained red and saw three bodies laying there, limp and lifeless. She quickly rushed over to them, hoping that her first suspicions weren't true. Though once she got a closer look, she knew there was no hope.

Both Harry and Gil look at her sadly as she stared down at the bodies. Those were her mates, her allies, and now they laid dead and lifeless on a completely insignificant dock on an Isle that showed them no mercy. Uma's hands balled into fists as she tried to suppress her anger, though the fire in her eyes could not be denied.

"What happened?" She snarled.

"We haven't a clue," Harry informed, he said it straight and calmly. No games, and no tricks. Just pure honesty, "Mullins and Starkey were jus passin' through when they saw 'em, they came n' told us and we sent the others ta go get you."

"They musta been jumped last night after we all left the fish shop." Gil said, he was squatted down next to his now dead friends, his hands folded together.

Uma didn't know them for very long but she knew them well. They went by the names: Billy, Coxswain, and Grisly. All names the crew chose for them of course. They were fairly young, around four years younger than Uma herself. Coxswain and Billy were both starving on the streets when Gil found them nearly one year ago and Grisly attempted to steal food from the Fish Shop three months ago. Knowing her heritage, Uma couldn't stand poor unfortunate souls. In pain and in need. Did she help them? Yes, indeed.

"Oh, and-" Harry held up and small note for her to read, "-this was also on the bodies."

**[ Her majesty grows impatient ]**

Uma snatched the note from his hands and read the words over and over. Her mind was racing, what did it mean? She had already agreed to Evie's alliance, what more could she want?

"This is how our gracious Queen repays her allies?" Uma spoke, her rage fuming.

Harry and Gil look at each other, both too scared to say anything in fear of launching Uma into a rampage. She couldn't even process her fury at the moment, it was all happening so fast, all she wanted to do was act on her anger. She crumpled up the note, quickly turned, and began marching away.

"Uma! Where're you going?" Gil shouts at her.

"To see our beloved queen." Uma simply states.

"Wait!" Gill quickly stands up and runs after her, Harry starts following behind. Uma did not stop nor did she look back. She only had one thing on her mind. Her allies were dead, and someone was going to pay

* * *

As beneficial as being one of the Queen's top lieutenants was, Jay never found the appeal in it. There was no freedom or choice, all you did was listen to orders and tried to not be killed. There was no fun in it. Though, now that Evie was queen, he had to admit he had more independence, but it was never enough. All he wanted to to was run around, not a care in the world, and maybe take a girl with him on the way. Or a boy... he didn't really care which.

There was of course advantages of being in such a high position on the Isle. Jay no longer had to worry about people attacking him on the streets, no one would dare invoke the wrath of the queen. He also never had to explain himself anymore, people just listened to him. Evie was doing a fine job as queen. There was also a faint hint of pride in him, knowing that he was influencing the Isle and how it was run. That's the thing about Evie, she actually listened to him.

Jay walked down on of the castle's many hallways with great stride. He was heading for the throne room, no doubt he would get another muscle mission. He's been getting them a lot lately. Going down and roughing up a couple common folk to get them to comply with the queen or something like that. There was still blood on his shirt from the last mission he did; she was sending him out on them almost daily. He's noticed how much people now cower at his mere presence, like he was going to kill anyone at that very moment. Which is a very likely thing for him to do.

Promptly, as he was passing a door, it opened up and an arm dragged him into the room. His eyes widen and he tries to resist but the perpetrator was much to fast to give him time to react. The door slammed shut again and Jay found himself in Carlos' workshop. Most of the lights were off and strange images appeared on the screens in the corner. He turned on his heel to see Carlos himself standing at the door. Looking like he had a secret to tell.

"Carlos, what is this about?" Jay asked him cautiously, it was rather strange for Carlos to be acting like this.

"My plan failed," he said plainly, his head hung low, "she knows."

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Jay told him, "I'm not as smart as you."

"The magic mirror signal was cut off as of last night," Carlos explained, gesturing to a series of jumbled up wires and machinery, "at first I thought it was a glitch in the hardware but I haven't gotten any feedback since then. She knows, Jay, she knows we planted it there."

Jay could hardly keep up with what he was saying, but he understood enough. He folded his arms and shifted his weight to one side, a large sigh escaping his lips.

Carlos spoke up again, "I don't know how she figured it out, I was very careful with everything."

"Have you told the Queen yet?" Jay asked.

Carlos' shoulders dropped, he made his way over to a few of his little trinkets, "I haven't found the right time."

"Look, Carlos, the Queen has to know-"

"You think I don't know that!?" He suddenly growled at the ruffian, his teeth bared and a frustrated look painted on his face.

Jay was taken aback at his outburst, the subject was more sensitive than he initially anticipated. Jay, with his silent footsteps, went over to Carlos who was now bent over his work space trying to hide his expression.

"Hey," Jay began to speak, he wasn't very good at the whole feelings thing, "it's gonna be alright, okay? Just, uh... don't sweat it." He put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"It's just... this was the one thing that kept us safe from her, even if it was only for a little bit." Carlos said, refusing to look at him.

"I bet you'll come up with an even better plan than before!" Jay tried to lift his spirits to the best of his abilities, but he was finding that this wasn't really his forte.

"That's what I spend all last night doing, I've come up with nothing," Carlos sighed, "Bargain Castle is nearly impenetrable from the outside, and getting in is out of the question too."

"You gotta tell the Queen soon though," Jay said, "the longer you wait the more pissed she's gonna be."

"I know that, I'm just... biding my time." Carlos chewed on his thumbnail.

Jay didn't know what else to say, again, he wasn't good at all this touchy-feely stuff. The only thing he did was place his hand on top of Carlos' for any form of comfort. Carlos looked at Jay in surprise. There faces were mere inches apart, Carlos could practically feel his hot breath on his lips. Once Jay realized how close they'd gotten, he quickly looked down and backed away. Clearing his throat, he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"I should um," he struggled to find his words, "The Queen is waiting for me... I have to go."

"I told you before, you don't have to call her that." He looked away from to boy again.

"I know..." Jay shrugged.

Carlos didn't press the matter, Jay was glad he didn't.

"Catch you later?" Jay tried to break up the tension.

"I'll be here." Carlos stated, preoccupied with another project already.

Jay nodded and left the room, still shaken by what just happened. He tried to forget about it, none of it really mattered anyway. He kept his eyes ahead, only focusing on getting to the throne room where the Queen would probably be waiting fairly impatiently. He wondered how long Carlos would force himself to stay in that workshop, without sleep or food. At least until he comes up with something knew, Jay decided. It was a bit of a long walk to the throne room from where he was, and Evie had already been waiting long enough, he quickly made his way there. Almost running into some servant in his stride.

Evie was gracefully sitting in her iron throne, a hand gently placed at the bottom of her chin, and a hint of annoyance in her eyes. Two guardsmen stood at the bottom of the steps with makeshift weapons secure in their hands. When Jay got there he hardly had time to explain himself before she spoke up.

"I trust you have a reasonable explanation for your delay?" Evie spoke calmly and viciously. It is as if venom was dripping from her throat.

"Yes, your majesty, I was-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jay," She interrupted, "I should believe that this will not happen again?"

"Yes, your majesty." Jay bowed his head slightly to show his respect.

"Now, there is the matter of your summoning," she said, "I've summoned you here to-"

A banging on the large wooden door interrupted Evie in her sentence, she looked up past Jay only to see the doors fly open with a kick. Who stood there with her foot outstretched and a menacing look on her face was none other that Uma herself. Evie could also see behind her were a few of her other guards, beaten bloody and tossed to the side. Behind Uma stood Gil and Harry, who promptly spit on the floor once the doors were opened. Evie had the slightest bit of a smirk tugging on her lips when she saw the pirates. Uma stepped forward, her knuckles white and bloody from her clenched fists.

"Uma," Evie said with a wicked grin on her face, "so nice of you to stop by, I was wondering when you would get here."

Jay puffed out his chest and stepped up to Harry who jutted out his jaw, ready for Jay to make the first move.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing here, princess?" Uma was in no mood for games, and certainly not for Evie's ridiculous royalty act.

"What ever do you mean?" Evie asked, pretending to be innocent to the situation.

"You think you can just murder my crew and expect to get away with it!?" Uma stated firmly, hatred and enmity rising up in her voice, "I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!"

"I never wanted to harm anyone of your crew, but I grow impatient for your answer," Evie explained, "some convincing was necessary."

"Convincing of what!?" Uma shouted, her frustrations becoming clear, "I already agreed to your stupid alliance."

"I have heard nothing of the sorts."

Uma was taken aback, "what? I sent Gil here to tell you."

"Gil has not entered this castle the entire time I've been in reign," Evie said sharply, "your lies will not work on me."

Uma stopped for a minute, her face filled with confusion and fury as she looked over at Gil.

"Gil, you told the Queen of the Isle that I agreed to her alliance, right?" Uma spoke through her teeth, the anger still set in her eyes.

Gil was previously very distracted by the decor in the throne room, not listening to anything that was going on, but he quickly snapped his head around to look at Uma, "um, yeah, yeah! I did."

"Stop fooling around, I can personally promise you I have heard nothing of Gil-"

"Oh no, it wasn't Evie I told, it was Mal." Gil spoke over Evie and a still silence fell over the room immediately following.

"What!?" Uma broke the silence with her booming voice.

"You told me to tell the Queen of the Isle that you accept her offer and agree to her alliance, that's what I did," Gil spoke defensively, "I told Mal that you agreed to her alliance."

Uma could not contain the rage that was teeming through her body, she violently grappled onto his leather shirt, her teeth bared as she pulled him into herself.

"Please tell me this is some sick joke." Uma was being careful not to clobber him right there.

"What? Why would I joke about that?"

"Idiot! Mal is no longer the Queen of the Isle!" She shouted in his face.

He seemed unphased by the action, "oh! You know, now that you mention it, I completely forgot about that!"

She didn't know what pissed her off more, the fact that Gil could be so stupid as to tell Mal about her association with Evie, or the fact that her anger did not seem to affect him. She shoved him away from herself, causing him to stumble back on his butt; making his grunt a little in pain.

Uma promptly whipped her head back to look at Harry, who was obediently waiting for orders, she nudged her head towards Gil who was just now getting back up. Harry nodded, understanding Uma perfectly, and marched over to Gil. Taking his hook into his collar and dragging him out of the room.

When the door slammed shut, Uma was left to face Evie on her own. She looked back up at her, wondering what she'll do. Hell, if she's willing to kill just because she wanted an alliance, who knows what she would do with this news.

"Hard to find good help isn't it?" Evie spoke with an unexpected calmness and mockery.

"Look, Evie, I didn't-"

"I am your Queen, am I not? Address me properly, wench." She said coldly.

"You're no queen to me," Uma said with a low tone, "any queen who is willing to kill her subjects so freely shouldn't have the title."

Evie scoffed, "please, they were just commoners. Nothing special about them."

"They were members of my crew."

"Their deaths are insignificant."

"You better watch your fucking tongue, princess." Uma glared at Evie with fiery hatred growing in her.

Now Evie had fury developing in her eyes, she dug her fingernails into the arms of her throne.

Uma spoke again, "the deal's off. I'll never align myself with the likes of you."

"Is that truly what you want?" Evie asked, generously giving Uma the chance to change her mind.

"Never been more sure in my life." Uma turned and headed for the door. Eager to leave this messy situation behind her.

"And you will willingly let your restaurant fail? Leaving you and your mother on the streets to fend for yourselves?" Evie spoke and Uma hesitated in her motion, "I suppose you don't mind now that your territory will become unprotected once more, I assure you more of your crew will fall victim to my plans."

Uma clenched her hand into a fist as she stopped in her tracks. That sick fuck would really trap her in a corner like this? Uma was more than excited when Mal was put in her place by her best friend, a betrayal most would not survive, but Evie is turning out to be a bigger problem than her predecessor. Uma took a deep breath and turned to face Evie in her throne once again.

"If I join you, my crew will be unharmed?" Uma asked simply.

"I guarantee it." Evie said with confidence.

"Then..." Uma hesitated, "will you let me to join you once again?"

Evie smirked and leaned back in her throne, thinking over Uma's statement with pleasure. Uma waited there in agony, just waiting for her response. She knew that if she didn't align herself with Evie now, she would suffer. After several painstaking moments, Evie finally parted her lips to speak.

"Beg for it." she spoke with a despicable smile on her face.

Uma was visibly disgusted and surprised, "excuse me?"

"Beg me for my forgiveness and I might just give it to you." Evie spoke with so much superiority, it wouldn't come as a surprise if she thought of herself as a god.

"You can't be serious." Uma scoffed.

"I was the one to overthrow Mal and beat her at her own game, I did it with a smile on my face," Evie told her, "ask me again if I'm serious."

Uma gulped hard as she assessed the situation. She cracked her knuckles with her fingers, she could hear her heart beating steadily in her chest.

"I-"

"On your knees." Evie commanded.

Uma hesitated one again, but she complied. Thanking the heavens Harry and Gil weren't in the room. She slowly dropped to her knees, feeling the dust and dirt on the carpet, and she looked up at Evie.

"Your majesty, I beg you for your forgiveness." Uma spoke stiffly and she tried to suppress her disgust and anger.

Evie relished at the sight of Uma on her knees begging. A wide smirk of pleasure appeared on her face. The great and powerful Uma was begging in front of her. Not many can say they've seen the sight. Uma looked a lot like Mal the last time she saw her. Another reason why pleasure was written all over her face.

"I will graciously forgive you, Uma," Evie said after a minute of basking in her victory, "you may rise."

Uma could barely handle the fact that Evie was practically commanding her to these things. She played along though, just waiting for her opportunity to leave. Evie was ruthless and cruel, she had no right manipulating the people of the Isle in this way. It made Uma's blood boil.

"Jay?" Evie said and he stepped forward obediently, "mind showing our newest ally out?"

"No need," Uma put her hands up, and sauntered over to the door, "I'll find my own way out. Rather not spend another moment with you people."

"An interesting comment, given that we will be working closely together very soon." Evie said but Uma did not respond. She just needed to leave. The castle walls seemed a bit less inviting, a little more closed in, and all Uma wanted to do was tear them to the ground.

She hardly recalled the trip she took through the castle, she remembered the way Jay showed her last time, and shuddering at the sight where he had pinned her to the wall in an interrogation. She hadn't been to the Queen's Castle much, but now she was realizing all the changes Evie has made in just the short two months she's been queen. She could now see that the blue flags were just spray painted over the purple that once stood there. The curtains were always open and the bleak daylight shined onto the carpets, something that never occurred when the Dragon Queen was in reign. Uma wondered if Mal was never overthrown, would she be stuck in a mess like this? There's no way to know now.

Her thoughts drifted to Mal yet again. She's been on her mind so much more as of late. Uma hasn't seen her since that night in the fish shop. The taste of her lips still lingered.

_We could be the most powerful team on the Isle, Uma. I know you desperately want to sit up on that throne._

She hated the way Mal knew so much about her. A talent that she always seemed to possessed. And yet, Uma knew nothing about Mal. Sure she knew the stuff everyone else knew, her mother's Maleficent, she's sadistic, she has no respect for anyone, and her stupid tags will be placed all around the Isle. Uma wanted to know the deep dark secrets, the deep desires that drive her and motivate her, she wanted to get under her skin and exploit her weaknesses. Too bad someone beat her to the chase. Another reason why Evie is now slowly climbing to the top of the list of people Uma despises.

Uma left out the castle's very large and intimidating front door only to find Harry and Gil waiting for her eagerly.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked her once the doors shut again. Uma didn't stop for a second in her stride, both Harry and Gil straggled behind to keep up with her.

"Queen Evie is now our new ally." Uma stated firmly.

"What?" Harry was shocked, "that brat killed our men! Ye can't join her, ye should have killed her! By the seven seas, Uma, look at yourself. Ye can't do this to yer crew, it isn't fair."

"You know what they say, Harry." Uma's lips twisted into a villainous grin.

"What are ye going on about now?" He asked, still frustrated with her.

She stopped and looked at him, her face had an evil grin on it, "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Harry thought for a moment, considering what it could mean, but then his face slowly turned to realization, "aye! Ye are despicable indeed, my captain, very despicable indeed."

Uma let out a chuckle, "just wait, soon I'll be sitting on that throne. With our beloved queen begging at my feet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Uma in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another chapter!

The dining hall of Bargain Castle is rather small compared to the other dining halls of the four major residences. Why Mal found herself there, she didn't know. All she knew is that her ribs can be seen clearly and her cheeks have sunken in. The hunger has started to interfere with her work. She would eat the food her henchman brought in to her, but she threw him off the side of the castle three days ago after bothering her too much.

When Mal stepped into the dining hall, she never expected to see her mother sitting there frantically flipping through a book while eating off a small tray of food. It was certainly awkward when Mal saw her mother for the first time in weeks, and even more awkward when they started conversing for the first time in months. Mal got a small tray of food, not unlike her mother's, and began to eat slowly. Desperately wishing she could be alone.

"I-I think I've got it, Mal," Maleficent spoke to her daughter without even looking up from her book, "a way to break the barrier! If I can generate enough electricity and somehow... shoot it up into the sky, the barrier could break!"

Maleficent's hands were sporadically trembling as they ran through the pages of the ancient spellbook. Mal also noticed the small scratches and nicks on her hands. Probably from experimenting or too much fidgeting, causing her almost claw-like nails to damage her hands. Her plan was good; if only Maleficent hadn't tried that exact strategy about two years ago.

Mal just quietly ate her food, keeping a hand on her neck for security and comfort. Still after all these years Mal couldn't sit soundly in the presence of her mother.

"So, how's school going, Mal?" Maleficent asked absently.

"Mom, I haven't gone to Dragon Hall for a year and a half," Mal told her mother bluntly.

"Yes, yes, that's great, darling." Maleficent mumbled as she violently tore out a page in her book, examining it closer.

"When I left you came to the castle to give me one of your spellbooks, remember?" Mal asked.

"Do not touch my spells, Mal, a little girl like yourself can't handle that kind of power." Maleficent was still very preoccupied with her work, never looking up from it.

Maleficent's plans in the Queen's Castle never succeeded, which is why she moved back into Bargain Castle a year into Mal's reign as queen, but that doesn't mean she hasn't stopped trying. It is safe to say that Maleficent has been working nonstop to find a way off the Isle. To find a way to her revenge. As one would say, like mother like daughter.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Maleficent spoke about the exact topic Mal had been obsessing over for months, "I never liked that Evie girl."

It came as a shock to Mal that her mother still somehow paid attention to her life. She froze in her motions and looked up to see her mother, still occupied with her her work.

"I know," Mal said in a monotone voice, " you never seemed to shut up about it."

"I see..." Maleficent held her ripped off sheet of paper up to the light to analyze it closer, "and you never seemed to listen."

Mal sighed, she knew that tone. She's heard the lecture a thousand times, even when she was little.

"Falling in love is weak, Mal," Maleficent finally looked up from her book to stare at Mal with her magical eyes, "I hope you understand that now."

"I know," Mal couldn't look at her mother, she stared down at the floor, "and I'll do better. Promise."

"Can't believe you let your throne get taken by that bitchy little princess." Maleficent went back to her work.

With that comment, Mal stood from her seat and made a swift exit out the door. Not giving her mother a second glance as she left the dining hall.

Mal could hear her mother still though, "Your father is going to hear about this!"

Mal closed her eyes and a large exhale of breath escaped her. That was a new development in Maleficent's sanity; she was constantly bringing up Mal's father. Of course, neither of them knew who he really was. They could both make some fairly good guesses, but nothing was for sure. What scared Mal the most was that this wasn't the first time Maleficent started talking nonsense. It seems so many years put into her work has taken a toll on Maleficent. Sure she can curse a girl for sixteen years, but she had magic then. A fairy going so long disconnected from magic will affect their mental stability. For Mal, seeing her mother, such a strong powerful role model she's had for most of her life, in a state like this makes her stomach churn. It made her light headed and question her own mortality. Almost seeing herself in her mother. Mal knew it was crazy but she couldn't help but wonder if she might become like that one day.

She made her way to her room, avoiding any annoying henchmen along the way. To say that it was a mess would be an understatement. Chairs were all around broken or tossed about, the table was flipped over, her bookcase lay in the center of her room, and hundreds of books and papers scattered about with nonsensical scribbles on them. She sat down on her bed, the pounding in her head was relentless. She rubbed her eyes that no doubt had dark circles underneath them.

The nightmares still haven't stopped. She was lucky to get two hours of sleep a night. Her revenge, her throne, and... Evie taunted her mercilessly.

* * *

"Wonderful view, isn't it?" A voice came from behind her.

Uma turned to see none other that Evie standing there with her on the balcony holding two drinks in her hands. She walked over to her, hips swaying gently, and placed a glass on the railing for Uma to take. She was staying in one of the guest rooms for the night. The queen requested her presence to go over details of their alliance with her advisers. She hated it; she hated it so much that she nearly stabbed herself with her own sword. Though she went along with it. For her plan to work she needed to make sure Evie trusted her completely.

"Yeah." She finally responded to Evie, looking onto the Isle; and past that there was glittering Auradon, cascaded by colorful clouds and a sky lit up by the sunset.

"Auradon seems like such a long way," Evie said, "in truth it's really only about a couple hundred meters across the water; so close and yet so very far."

"It can stay far," Uma swirled her drink her in glass, "nothing good there."

"Funny," Evie's lips curled into a playful smirk, "Mal used to say the same thing."

Her chest constricted, that got to Uma more than she realized. Being compared to Mal was something she hated with every part of her soul. Her grip on the glass tightened almost enough to break it.

"Is that so?" Uma tried to keep calm, though her tensed muscles made her anger painfully obvious.

"I didn't mean it like that," Evie let out a small laugh, "just... Mal and I used to spend a lot of time out here. You know before..."

"Yeah I get it." Uma took a swig of her drink, deciding it probably wasn't poisoned.

A silence fell over the two. They only looked out onto the darkening sky over Auradon.

Uma decided to speak again, "so... how did things get so bad between you and Mal?"

In reality, Uma really wanted to ask her how she was able to deceive the great Dragon Queen and use her greatest allies against her. She knew that would be way too obvious and up front so Uma chose to be patient. Patience was something that never appealed to her, yet she will wait as long as it takes for that throne.

Evie sighed, "one could say things were always bad. I was just too blind to see it."

Uma wanted her to elaborate but she knew she already overstepped her bounds. What she did notice, however, was that Evie shuddered while putting her arms together for comfort.

"I... I never knew." Uma hated talking about feelings. Feelings were weak.

"There were quiet moments though," she said, "like when we would come out here. Mal would be loving and kind, making the outside world disappear, and it would just be us. Together."

Uma's face scrunched up in confusion. Mal? Being kind? If Evie thought that then she must have been blind.

Evie spoke again, "I suppose that's what made it so hard."

Uma looked at her and saw the distant, dismal look she had on her face. For that one moment, she looked so hurt and full of regret. Uma wondered if this was the first time she was opening up about her whole relationship with Mal. She hoped it wasn't. That would just be too easy.

Figuring that she ought to change the subject, Uma spoke before taking another swig, "refreshing to finally see you out of that throne."

That seemed to snap Evie out of whatever daze she was in, she then laughed a little, "it's good to stretch my legs."

"You spend your whole day in that stupid thing?" Uma asked her with genuine curiosity.

"It's better than washing dishes." Evie said with a cheeky grin.

Uma smiled and laughed, "okay, I get it. I bet you haven't done a lick of hard labor in your life, princess."

"And I don't intend to start." Evie smiled at her.

They both laugh, a bit restricted, but they still laugh. Uma could not get distracted from her goal though. Evie's hospitality could only be a ruse to bring her guard down. She couldn't think of any other reason why she would be acting so friendly towards her.

Evie took a short breath and then spoke, "I would like to act more like a proper queen, and let people in. That's another reason why I wanted us to be allies. I'm going to be hosting a ball, here at the Queen's Castle."

Uma scoffed in amazement, "I didn't even know the castle had a ballroom."

"It doesn't," Evie told her, "but Maleficent's old laboratory is more than enough space."

A ball on the Isle of the Lost seemed like some kind of practical joke. Imagining pirates and gangsters getting dressed up to socialize and eat small portions of food was something Uma couldn't believe.

"You know," Uma frowned a bit, "when I agreed to be your ally, I didn't think we'd be playing fairy tale the whole time."

"Don't worry, we'll deal with Mal as soon as this is over with," Evie put a hand on her shoulder, "but before that I would like to present myself as a suitable royal."

Uma turned to look back at the Isle causing Evie's hand to fall off her shoulder, "who all would be invited?"

"The important people, you and a few of your pirate companions are welcome." She told her.

"Important people? Does that mean-?"

"Mal isn't invited." Evie stated simply and coldly.

A playful grin found its way on Uma's face, "strange, I think I remember a certain sixth birthday party she wasn't invited to either."

Evie sighed heavily, "somehow, I knew you would bring that up. You and I both know why Mal isn't invited."

Uma scoffed, "I don't mind, I don't want to see that bitch anymore than you do."

"Good," Evie had a satisfactory smile on her face, "I'm glad we agree."

Uma looked back at the horizon, now the sun was only a small sliver against the deep blues and purples of the sky. Exclusively at the Queen's Castle can you get a view like the one she saw. In every other place you can't see over the annoying castles of Auradon. Seeing the colors brought Uma peace and serenity, something she hasn't known for a very long time. Yes, she could get used to living to diplomat life, but she must not waver from her plans. She has much bigger goals than just being Evie's lap dog.

"You are a valuable asset to me, Uma." Evie told her. Uma then felt her hand on top of hers. She quickly darted her eyes to her hand and then up to meet Evie's.

"W-well... I mean," Uma felt her cheeks growing hot at the sudden contact, "you can't really think that."

Evie let out a sultry giggle, "there's a lot of things I think."

Uma watched as Evie's lips parted, her eyes gently closed, and she started to lean into her slowly. Uma became frozen as her eyes widen. She watched as she felt Evie's lips brush deliciously against hers until Uma finally jerked away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Uma asked sharply as raised her hands up slightly for defense.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Can you go five minutes without trying to get someone into your bed?" Uma sneered. She was disgusted; how could she ever let something like that happen?

"It meant nothing, Uma, I didn't..."

"You didn't what? Just spit it out, princess, I know you want to." Uma was nearly yelling, moving her hands about in large gestures.

"I didn't know you would react like this."

"Of course you didn't," Uma hissed, "because you're so perfect, and no one can resist you. Even the Dragon Queen herself couldn't say no. Well I'm not like everyone else, Evie, I won't trip over myself for you and I certainly won't allow you to manipulate me like everyone else on this godforsaken Isle!"

Evie stepped away from her, a hand coming up to her chest for protection.

"I should go." Evie said quietly.

"Yeah, you really should." Uma barked, her arms crossed together.

She was a bit hurt by how direct Uma was, but she swiftly made her way out; being sure to hide her expression. She went towards her own quarters and left Uma there on the balcony alone.

Uma put a hand on her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh. She never anticipated how difficult Evie was going to make her plans. Looking back out onto the deep blue sky, Uma put her elbows on the railing and leaned forward on them. Then she looked down at the dirty, ruthless, and breathing Isle. She wondered if Harry and Gil got home alright. She wondered if her mother would kill her for abandoning her in the restaurant for the day. She wondered if Mal is already planning to raise hell because of her little alliance with Evie.

"Not this again, you can't be thinking about her again." Uma mumbled to herself.

She tore herself away from the balcony and rushed over to the mirror in her room. Trying to think of anything but _her_.

"You're weak," Uma clenched her fists as she saw strands of her hair fall over her face in the mirror, "letting your feelings conquer you," her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breathing that could be heard through her teeth, "you can't let your emotions get the better of you. You are Uma, daughter of Ursula, destined to rule the seven seas. Get a fucking hold on yourself! You're weak! Why can't you just admit she'll never truly love you!? Not like she does that bratty princess! You mean nothing to her! Just fucking admit it to yourself! She doesn't love you!"

It was only when Uma saw the blood on her fingers from the broken glass of the mirror did she stop. She slowly removed her fist from the shattered mirror; loose pieces of glass fell from the frame. The throbbing pain her her hand could not be ignored, yet her face refused to show it. Uma watched the blood drip down the edges of the fractured glass and saw the now many images of herself in the shattered mirror. Uma brought her hand up to her chest and held her other hand up to her wrist to check for injuries; never once breaking her gaze with the mirror. The blood slowly trickled down her hand, into her palm, and down her arm. She closed her eyes and let out a long huff of air. A tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a fun chapter, nothing that really contributes to the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I began to write the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded but discovered that it was far too long. So then I began to write this little piece to give you all some substance before I finished the other chapter. Turns out this one was just as long because I kept coming up with so many things to write about. Anyways, hope you have fun reading!

The walls of the Queen's Castle were as menacing as they were fascinating. Though Uma only found grimace and mockery in the walls; looking at them as she sat in the leather chair in her room, her lips quirking into a vengeful sneer. The rhythm of tapping from Harry's ridiculous hook banged in her head like a drum, her hand curled into a fist and her eyes did not waver from the particular crack in the wall she had been staring at. It almost looked like a smug grin, it made her blood boil, it was mocking her, taunting her. She didn't know how far gone she was until Gil burst into the room with grandeur, victoriously holding three loafs of bread in his arm and another between his teeth.

"I have returned!" He shouted ceremoniously, his words a bit jumbled because of the bread in his mouth.

"Finally, I'm starved ." Harry hopped down from the desk he was sitting on and snatched away a piece from Gil, quickly taking a harsh bite from it.

They basked in their fairly insignificant victory against the Queen. Uma didn't quite remember what prompted Gil to leave and go steal some food from the kitchen, but she did remember how much she didn't care.

"You guys do realize we could have just asked the servants to get us something, right?" Uma said, not in the mood for their foolishness.

"Well now that's not very fun." Gil pouted.

"Whatever," Uma waved at them absently, "I've got bigger things to worry about."

"But, captain, I got this one special for you." Gil presented a slightly bigger loaf to Uma much like a child presenting an accomplishment.

Uma saw his pleading eyes but they did not affect her; she smacked the bread out of his hand.

"Does it look like I care about bread at the moment?" She asked heartlessly. Sorrow and regret filled his face as he looked down, trying to hide his expression from her.

"Don't worry bout 'er, Gil," Harry spoke up smugly as he sat on the bed, eating his food with a smirk on his face, "she's jus in one of 'er moods."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Her eyes darted up to look at him.

"Oh nothin'," Harry looked about the room innocently, "it's jus ye been in this mood ever since ye spent the night in this devil's castle."

Uma couldn't stop herself from glancing over at the broken mirror on the other side of the room. Her fist throbbed just at the thought of that night.

"Shut up, I'm not in a mood," she crossed her arms defensively, "I'm just not gonna deal with your idiocy right now."

The three of them were asked to arrive at the castle the morning of the ball. Uma had to practically drag Gil and Harry there; they whined and complained the entire way. Neither of them seemed to understand the importance of gaining Evie's trust. All they wanted to do was storm the castle and kill anyone in sight. Uma found no satisfaction in that plan. She longed to see that look of hurt and betrayal on Evie's face when her throne is taken out from under her. Uma smiled wickedly just at the thought.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock at the door. All three stood and Gil quickly hid his bread under his shirt.

"Miss Uma?" A lady's voice could be heard on the other side of the door, "may I come in? Her majesty has asked me to get you ready for the ball tonight."

Uma felt a large breath of air leave her, "yes, come in."

A servant girl dressed in rags entered the room. She had a homemade tape measure around her neck and many assortments of fabrics in her hands.

"I'm afraid I have to ask the boys to leave, Miss," the servant said apologetically, "they must go to the west wing to be fitted and groomed."

"Fitted?" Gil asked while dropped his loaves of bread.

"Groomed?" Harry scratched his ear with his hook.

"Well what did you think you were gonna wear to the ball?" The servant asked.

The two looked at each other with shrugs and confused looks.

Gil finally spoke up, "this?"

The servant let a smile onto her face, "her majesty won't allow that. Now shoo, I have to work with Miss Uma for the time being."

With that, the boys were whisked out of the room, sent off to go find the west wing with no directions. Needless to say, they got lost and some guards had to escort them to their destination.

The servant then turned to look at Uma, the array of fabrics still in her hands, "now, shall we get started?"

Uma took a step back, putting a hand on the arm of the chair, "started with what?"

She let out a light chuckle, "with your fitting of course."

Uma's eye's widen in horror, "oh no, that won't be necessary."

"Miss, her majesty has asked personally that I fit your dress for tonight."

Uma then realized that the fabrics in her hands weren't fabrics at all. They were, in fact, ballgowns for her to try on. She gulped hard and felt her hands begin to sweat. If Mal wasn't, Evie was most definitely going to be the death of her. It was as if she was trying to torture her in the most twisted, vile way she could come up with.

* * *

Cool water washed through her hair like a wave, she felt relaxed and content as another bucketful dowsed her hair. The water trickled down off her strands like raindrops, their rhythm was soothing. She let out a sigh of tranquility, for the first time in a long time, peace washed over her. Her problems were forgotten.

"Does her majesty like the temperature?" The young girl with a makeshift comb in one hand and a towel in the other asked.

"You know, Dizzy, I never thought I would be getting ready for a real ball," Evie let her lips curl into a satisfied smile, "no one would think of having them while Maleficent was ruling, and Mal... well you know Mal."

"It really is like a fairy tale!" Dizzy's smile went from ear to ear. Evie had so graciously invited her to come, only if she was the one to style her hair before the big night. Dizzy was extremely glad to get out of the salon for the day; the chemicals and dyes can really get to the head. Seeing the Isle isn't all that bad either. You just have to look past all the thieves and vomiting people on the streets. Dizzy also could never resist a castle.

Evie allowed herself to indulge in a little excitement, "isn't it grand? Although we must not forget; tonight is not just for fancy dresses and beautiful scenery, I must uphold my duty as a Queen before anything else."

"My mom and grandma used to always go on and on about the balls and parties they attended in their time," Dizzy said as she began to comb through Evie's royal blue hair, "Oh my, Evie! What if you meet your true love tonight?"

Evie let out a light bit of laughter, "I can't be thinking about that—"

"But what if you do meet someone? Wouldn't it just be magical?" Dizzy swooned with a dazed look her her eye.

Evie looked down, suppressing her emotions, "I gave up on that a long time ago."

Dizzy frowned in confusion as her brow furrowed, "why? You used to talk all the time about how you would meet the perfect prince and live in a castle."

Evie sighed in grief, "when you're older you'll understand."

Dizzy let out a groan in disgust and anguish, "I've been hearing that more and more lately."

"I might not meet someone, but you could." Evie spoke, a hint of a smile on her lips.

She could practically feel Dizzy's gleeful grin.

"You really think so?" Her voice lifted to the heavens.

"It's like you said: it will be a magical night," Evie's smile grew brighter, "anything can happen."

* * *

"It's too tight!"

"Just shut up, okay? I'm working on it."

"I feel like I'm choking!"

Jay readjusted Carlos' bow tie for the millionth time that night. He may be a brilliant inventor, but his skills in the fashion department are solely lacking.

"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Carlos tugged underneath his collar uncomfortably.

"You hang around our queen long enough and eventually you'll learn all about fashion and etiquette." Jay explained as he straightened Carlos' tie once again.

"I don't understand why Evie is throwing this stupid ball," Carlos turned to look at himself in the fractured mirror of Jay's room, "we have much bigger things to worry about."

"You know exactly why she's doing it," Jay slicked back his hair, "if Evie is able to create unity on the Isle then our chances of beating Mal are all the better."

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "since when did you become so political?"

Jay let a warm smile on his face and laughed a little, "guess it's just in my blood."

Carlos adjusted his jacket, looking at himself up and down. Even though Evie was infinitely busy all the time, she still managed to design special outfits for both him and Jay. Carlos wore a historical Victorian suit with patches all over and rusted brass buttons. Though it did fit very comfortably and it came with a palette of black, red, and white; his favorite colors. Jay also wore a traditional Arabic robe, having rusted buttons as well. His favorite colors were also represented, but Jay had always preferred leather over any fancy traditional wear his father had stashed away. Maybe that's why Evie had the pants made from a soft leather. There was no doubt both of these outfits cost a fortune and must have been very difficult to get the materials.

Carlos wondered if this is what the Auradon kids had to do all the time. He had heard stories from more than enough villains over his lifetime about royalty and nobility. How they had to look proper and poise all the time, how they projected power in just the way they dressed. He saw Jay roll his shoulders back and stand up straight to look presentable.

"You think her majesty will like it?" He asked.

Carlos turned to look at him and shrugged, "maybe."

"I wonder what she'll wear." Jay pulled up his collar.

"Who knows?" Carlos ram his fingers through his straightened white hair, "though she has always liked to show off."

Jay laughed a little, "you can say that again, remember when we were seven and she made us watch a fashion show of hers and she just walked around our hideout?"

Carlos snickered, "yeah and most of the stuff she wore was her mom's, man was she pissed off when she found out."

"And then Mal and I had to carry all the clothes back to the Castle Across the Way." Jay said with nostalgia.

Both boys dropped off at the mention of Mal. They stood still in silence, only looking down at the floor.

"I still don't think we did the right thing." Jay said quietly.

"What other choice did we have, Jay?" Carlos said to him, he's had this conversation far too many times.

Jay put a hand on his arm uncomfortably, "I just wish things didn't get so bad."

"I know, Jay, I feel the same way," he said with comfort, "she brought it on herself though. That bitch never deserved the throne."

"Yeah," Jay took a deep breath, "I guess you're right, I just can't stop thinking about what she could be doing right now, you know? What could she possibly be thinking, I just wish I knew. I would feel so much better."

"Well it can't be that hard to guess, she's angry," Carlos told him, "she wants revenge, that's for fucking sure."

"She could also feel lonely, and empty," Jay looked down sympathetically, "she could feel desperate and abandoned..."

"I don't think you should really be worrying about that right now," he said, "we'll have guests to entertain soon."

Jay let out a small laugh, "I still can't believe she invited all those people."

"My mother's coming," Carlos' face quirked into a small smile, "she scoured her closet last night for her best fur coat to wear for tonight."

"Oh that reminds me!" Jay rushed over to the wardrobe he had in his room.

He opened the creaking wooden doors and Carlos could see all the various leather items he had stashed away. Jay dug through his clothes only to pull out what looked like a white fur coat that was a bit smaller in size but looked like it fit Carlos perfectly.

"Whoa..." Carlos breathed out, astonished by the almost flawless features it had.

"It was in a market stall, thought you might like it since... well you know." Jay explained.

Carlos took it from his hands and felt the soft fur as it tickled his hands.

"This is..."

"I know, I know you say you don't like getting nice things but seriously, Carlos, you should indulge yourself at least once." Jay said.

Carlos took off the blazer he was wearing and then slipped the coat on almost effortlessly like he had done it a million times before. The fur felt warm and comforting, wrapping him in a cocoon of coziness. Carlos had only worn a fur coat once before and that was for his mother to see what it would look like on somebody.

"Thanks, Jay, I..." Carlos didn't know what else to say as he hugged the coat tighter, "I really like it."

"Hey, no problem," he smiled, "you should wear that tonight."

"Yeah... I might." Carlos still couldn't really grasp the reality of the situation. He was just so overjoyed at the gesture.

* * *

A clatter of various items and a shout of frustration caused one of Maleficent's henchmen to enter Mal's room unannounced to see if there was trouble. He only saw a pile of spellbooks on the floor and the once fearsome queen crumpled up on the floor in disarray. Her hands on her head, frustration written all over her face, and her eyes glowing a terrifying green.

"Mistress, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Get out!" She snapped, looking up at him. Causing him to stumble back in fear. He rushed out of the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

Mal was left there alone, still breathing very heavily, and her eyes glowing bright. She just heard about the ball Evie was throwing for all of the important people on the Isle, and she just heard how she wasn't invited. Though she knew why Evie never wanted to be in the same room as her again, what she didn't know was why Evie was doing such useless things. Was she trying to achieve a childhood dream of hers? Or was she simply rubbing salt into a wound that refused to heal? Whatever the case, Mal was livid. She couldn't believe Evie was using her royal status so pointlessly.

She has spent months trying to plot the perfect plan, trying to find the perfect moment to strike. However, now she realizes that the time may never come and if it does it might be too late. There is no time like the present.

Mal stood straight, her shoulders back, and hands in fists. She marched out of her room and off down the hallway to the Grand Hall. As she walked she saw several henchmen cower in fear, and some whispering about various things like the ball or the fact she was finally out of her room. She marched all the way down the stairs and to the hall where Maleficent's throne stood. She stepped up to it and saw her dark scepter leaning against one of the arms. She swiftly picked it up and examined the crystal closer, caressing it with her other hand. A wicked grin grew on her face as she quickly turned and left. Making her way towards the bustling streets of the Isle. Her sinister smile never leaving her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's ball is to commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now back to our regularly scheduled programming! I might be busy the next week or so, just a fore warning.

The chilling night air blew through the streets with a howl. One who was foolish enough to be wandering around at night would bundle up into so many layers as they strolled, only to look up and see the glistening castle on the edge of the Isle. The Queen's castle could be seen from any point on the Isle, and one could only imagine what was happening inside with all those shining lights.

For the important and powerful, they didn't have to imagine. For they were already there, enjoying the many benefits of the ball. Rich and strange music played, there was no musical instruments made on the Isle except basic drums, flutes, and chimes. The freshest food one could find was being served on iron platters by the castle servants, while a sour cake made of rotted apples was the centerpiece of the dining hall. Villains and sidekicks danced wildly on what was made to be the dance floor, flinging about without any direction or rhythm. People grouped up into small circles, drinking small portions of homemade alcohol, and discussing gossip, business or fanning rivalries.

Gil stepped up to Harry who was looking bored leaning against a support pillar, wearing a fancier version of his red trench coat paired with a nice hat with a feather sticking out from it.

"I didn't think a ball would be this dull." Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh c'mon it's a little fun." Gil nudged him a bit. He wore a yellow, traditional French coat with gold trim and a white ascot around his neck while also wearing his hair back in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"How much do ye think this cost?" Harry looked around, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmmm hard to say, haven't thrown many parties lately." Gil joked.

Harry didn't find it amusing, "'Er majesty's crown could pay a family's meals for over three months." He gestured to Evie who was smiling and socializing with glee, her crown sparkling in the candlelight.

Gil looked at the crown for a moment, "now that don't seem fair."

A sly grin grew on Harry's face, "it certainly isn't. Want to help yer dear ol' mate..." he opened his coat to reveal several stolen pieces of silverware and jewelry, "even the playing field?"

Gil smiled deviously and rubbed his hands together, "now that's what I call fun. Where shall we start?"

Before Harry could even speak, two arms draped over them and they felt a weight shift onto them along with the smell of alcohol. They both looked to see a heavy eyed Uma with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"I really love you guys, you know that?" She slurred while hugging them closer to her, their heads touching each other.

"Uh... Uma? You okay?" Gil asked with concern as he tried to break away from her death grip.

"I think our captain's been hitting the drinks a wee bit much." Harry then caught her from falling over.

"I'm fine guys," she stumbled, "just... I need to..."

Without warning. she kicked off her high heeled shoes she'd been wearing and they went flying across the dance floor. Both Gil and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of so much value being chucked across the room. Uma only giggled and snorted.

"That's much better."

"Captain, I think you ought to lay off the drinks." Harry caught her from falling again as he spoke.

"I told you I'm fine!"

She tried to walk away but she only stumbled a little as she lost her balance yet again. Gil and Harry both quickly followed behind her, making sure she didn't make too much of a fool of herself with all these important people in the room.

Dizzy was just passing through when Uma cut in front of her path, she stopped and watched as she stumbled along. Then came Harry and Gil behind her. They're so whipped, would do practically everything for her. Dizzy merely shrugged off the thought and continued on her way. She looked around the ballroom, more specifically she was looking for a suitor. Someone that would sweep her off her feet. What Evie said earlier was still on her mind.

As she walked, she accidentally bumped into one of the servants that were carrying food.

"Sorry about that." She quickly apologized. She looked up to see a small servant boy with a greasy looking face and ruffled hair.

"Don't let it happen again." He told her rudely and then went on his way.

It shouldn't come as too much of a surprise that people are rude on the Isle but Dizzy couldn't take her eyes off him as he walked away. She saw him disappear into the crowd and started to follow him, but she hesitated. Instead she decided that the boy shouldn't be bothered anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos saw Uma stumbling about giggling with Harry and Gil not far behind her. He saw the sea blue ballgown she wore, it was torn in several places and the front showed a lot of her legs. He swirled his drink in his glass as he watched Uma dance around wildly, though in a room full of villains she didn't seem to stick out too much. He took at sip of his drink, his fur coat tickling his chin as he drank, as he did he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Jay standing there, looking rather worried.

"What's the matter?" Carlos asked calmly, trying to make their exchange look casual and discreet.

"We've got a problem." Jay said in a low tone.

"What?"

"I..." he struggled to get the words out, "don't know how to dance." he winced, waiting for Carlos' answer.

He was taken by surprise, "that's it?"

"At least four girls have asked me to dance and I've had to turn them down," Jay rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants, "I know the Queen asked us to make the guests happy no matter what but I just don't know what to do."

Carlos let out a heavy sigh, "look, it really isn't all that hard."

Jay watched as he put his glass on a nearby table and then, with his free hands, grab onto Jay's and lifted them up in the proper position.

"Uh..." Jay tensed up, "what are you doing?"

"Teaching you how to dance, Mr. Fashion-And-Etiquette," he told him, "now put your feet like this."

Sooner or later, Carlos and Jay were dancing together in one small corner of the ballroom. Jay's cheeks remained red the whole time as Carlos guided him through the motions flawlessly.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Jay asked.

"Like you said, stick around Evie long enough and eventually you'll learn something." Carlos said smugly, a smile dancing on his face.

Their attention was quickly drawn up to the single throne found in the room when an adviser stepped up to give an announcement.

"Attention everyone!" He croaked, holding a glass in his hand and looking a bit drunk, "may I announce our esteemed sovereign; Evie, Queen of the Isle of the Lost."

Carlos clapped happily as he watched Evie step up to the throne, turn, and look at all of her guests as she sat down gracefully. By this time the people of the Isle knew what to do when a royal stood above you and looked at you; everyone began to bow in respect for Evie. She smiled victoriously when she saw her subjects bowing before her.

In that moment, a chill went up Jay's spine. His breath hitched and he stopped dead in his tracks. Carlos' smile dropped with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jay looked up to make eye contact with Evie, who appeared to just had a similar reaction, and then his eyes landed on the door to the hall. Distantly, they could hear faint footsteps and the cries of agony from innocent guards and servants. Jay's heart stopped.

The footsteps became louder, but for Jay they were pounding in his head. His breathing stopped, his fists clenched, and his brow began to sweat. Then he felt Carlos' hand grabbing onto his wrist with comfort; Jay could feel his nerves too.

The doors burst open with a gust of wind, the fire on the candles faltered and flickered, the crowds of guests stood up straight from their bows in a hurry with worry written all over their faces. Jay couldn't quite yet see her but he knew she was there, her footsteps echoed throughout the hall steady and calm. Though Jay knew she was anything but calm. As the crowds cleared a path for her, he saw her. He felt the pounding in his ears and his hands tremble as he watched her saunter up to the throne, eyes never once breaking their gaze with Evie's.

Jay had difficulty coming to terms with the fact that Mal had come to them. On the night that all of Evie's allies would be at the castle. On the night that none of them were prepared. She stood there holding her mother's scepter in her hand, and that only made her seem more terrifying in Jay's mind.

"My, my, Queen Evie," Mal spoke with a hint of conceit in her voice, "what a glittering assembly."

Evie frowned as her nails dug into the arms of her throne. Everyone was either too shocked or too scared to interfere.

She spoke again, a playful look on her face, "royalty, nobility, the gentry, and..." Mal looked about the room as she talked; her eyes landed on Uma with a chuckle, "how quaint, even the rabble."

While Gil and Harry scowled with offense, Uma only giggled and leaned up against Gil. Mal had a sly smirk on her face as she watched her foolishness.

She looked back up at Evie, "I must say I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't wanted." Carlos spoke up, growling a bit with a fire in his eyes.

"Not wanted?" Mal put on this whole act of being upset and sad, her lips quivered as she whimpered and her eyebrows quirked up. Everyone realized her mockery when she burst out laughing, "oh my... what an awkward situation."

"Let's cut the impressions." Evie sneered, she stood from her throne slowly as she looked down at Mal.

"Why? Didn't you enjoy my performance?" Mal joked; her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"Carlos is right, you aren't wanted here," Evie's expression never changed from calm and collected, though Jay and Carlos could tell she was distressed, "leave now."

Mal stared up at Evie, a hatred growing inside her, "bitch."

"I will not say it again, leave now." Evie's anger was starting to show through.

Mal tightened the grip on her mother's staff, "you'll have to make me."

Evie frowned, "I'm giving you the chance to leave with your life. Don't test your luck."

"You don't have the guts to kill me," Mal snarled, "if you did, you would have taken the opportunity to do so that fateful night."

"Would you like to test that theory?" She stepped forward with assertion.

Mal's lips quirked up in a smirk, "are you challenging me?"

Evie straightened her back and rolled back her shoulders, "what if I am?"

She chuckled under her breath, "do you really think you can take me?"

"The two queens are gunna go at it!" Uma's voice was heard from the crowd. Gil and Harry tried to silence her but they were clearly unsuccessful, "fight! Fight! Fight!" she started chanting.

Soon the whole room was chanting along with her, the rowdy villains can only stay collected for a short amount of time anyway. They crowded around in a circle, eager for the two titans to clash against each other.

"Your majesty, don't do it!" Jay shouted. He tried to get over there but Carlos held him back.

"Stay back, traitor." Mal growled as she looked over at him.

Evie stood there with uncertainty. The chanting pounded her head and time seemed to slow down. She couldn't show weakness in front of so many potential allies, and at the same time she couldn't ever hope to defeat Mal in a real fight. She was was pinned in a corner. She glanced over at Carlos and Jay who were fearfully waiting for her next move. Her hands began to sweat as she looked back at Mal who had a sinister grin on her face. She too waited for Evie's next move with anticipation. Slowly, she balled her hands in to fists. As she took a deep breath, she put her fists up.

"Let's see if your punches have changed at all, princess." Mal put her mothers staff on a belt on her back and then put her fists up as well.

"Stop talking and get this over with." She frowned.

"Whatever you say, your excellency." Mal mocked.

She rushed forward, her fist cocked back and ready to punch. Evie snapped her eyes shut, tensing and waiting for the impact of Mal's merciless fist. Yet it never came. Evie opened her eyes only to see Carlos standing in front of her.

"What the hell?" Mal said as she wiped the blood from her lip.

"Carlos?" Evie spoke softly.

It appeared as though Carlos stepped in between the fight, coat discarded and sleeves up, and he fended Mal off before she was able to hit Evie. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm.

"We have to get out of here." She recognized Jay's voice and didn't resist as he pulled her away from everyone.

Mal sneered and looked at Carlos with her glowing green eyes.

"You're really going to regret that." She snarled.

"I will never let you lay a hand on Evie again." Carlos put his fists up.

"You know nothing," Mal spoke lowly, "you just let her poison your brain to think whatever she wants. You're weak, Carlos, and you always have been."

"Leave now, Mal, before this gets any worse." He warned as she stepped forward.

She cried out in frustration, and before he could even react, Mal punched him square in the face. He recoiled back in pain, cupping his cheek with his hand. The crowds of villains around them hooted and cheered, finally seeing some action. Carlos readjusted his jaw and looked back up at Mal with a fury growing in him. He let out a cry as well and gave Mal a nasty uppercut right in the jaw. She winced and was thrown back by the sheer force of his blow.

Again the crowds cheered, holding up their glasses with grandeur. Mal grit her teeth together.

"You think you can really beat me?" The hatred in her voice was razor sharp.

"Beat the shit outta her, Carlos!" They heard Uma from the crowds.

Harry once again silenced her, they were supposed to be keeping a low profile and, of all people, Uma was screwing that plan to hell.

"What do we do now, captain?" Gil asked her.

"Aye, he's got a good point there." Harry said.

"Tear out her eyes!" Uma promptly ignored her comrades and only focused on the fight.

Harry couldn't help but watch as Mal ruthlessly slammed Carlos' face down on her knee. An unsettling crack accompanied his whimpers and cries. Red stained the floor and Carlos put a hand on his nose in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding.

Harry looked back at Gil, "I've got an idea, watch the captain will ya?"

"What kind of idea?"

"I'll tell ya later, jus make sure ye watch Uma," Harry said, "don't let her do anythin' stupid."

With that remark, Harry disappeared into the crowd and Gil looked back at Uma without a clue as to what to do with her. In that moment, he suddenly had to hold up and support Mal as she fell back into the crowd that circled around the fight. For a moment, he saw her bloodied and bruised face, the glazed over look in her eye, and the absolute determination and relentlessness she had. Immediately she hopped back up on her feet, ready to fight once again. He looked across the made up ring they had and saw how tired and beat up Carlos looked. He saw his bloody fists and black eye, he saw how his body swayed slightly as he stood there, and he saw that same determination. Neither of them were going to give up so easily.

Halfway across the castle, Jay was leading Evie through the many hallways to her private quarters. She struggled to keep up with his long strides, especially in her high heeled shoes, but he refused to let go of her hand. After a haste walk, Jay leads her into her room and locks the door behind himself. Before Evie could even say anything Jay turns on his heel and swiftly kisses her to shut her up. His hands cup her cheeks gently, and for a moment Evie enjoyed the promiscuous gesture. He broke their kiss unprompted, quietly breathing in and out.

"Don't you ever do that again." He told her.

A scowl scrunched up on her face and she proceeded to slap him right on the cheek. He winces in pain and his brow furrows in confusion.

Evie speaks up, "and don't you ever do that again, idiot, we're not fucking horny teenagers anymore I'm the Queen of the whole goddamn Isle!"

"Fuck! You've got a good swing on your hand," he rubbed his reddening cheek, "I'm wondering if you really could hold your own against Mal now."

Evie was suddenly brought back to the reality of the situation after that comment, "Carlos! He's down there by himself, he can't take Mal on his own!"

"Carlos can hold her off for the time being," Jay tried to subdue her, "I have alerted the guards in the west wing. They will be there soon."

Evie seemed a bit distracted and she sat down at her table and looked in the mirror that sat on it.

"Did you see her down there? Did you see how angry she was... she was like... a different person... a..." She couldn't find the right wording.

"A villain?" Jay piped up, still standing near the doorway.

"She must be stopped. Who knows what she'll do if this madness continues."

"You talk about her like she's a monster."

"Did you not see her, Jay? She might as well been a monster," Evie put her hand on her heart, "I can't believe I ever loved that girl."

Jay shifted uncomfortably where he stood and nervously rubbed his sweaty hands together. He honestly didn't know what to say.

Just under their noses, Harry Hook was quietly tip toeing down the hallway just outside the room. He carried a sack full of valuables from around the castle and he could hear their muffled voices behind a large wooden door. He silently glided over to it, but he didn't need to strain his ears to hear through the old wood door.

"I always liked it when you would come in late hours of the night to comfort me."

"Comfort you? I remember doing much more than that."

Harry instantly recognized them to be Evie and Jay talking behind the door. A sly smirk grew on his face as he listened with great interest.

"You really think no one noticed we left?"

"I know I would notice if someone like you left the room."

He only heard movement from then on. Harry merely shrugged and continued down the hallway with a skip in his step. He stopped for a second when he heard a crash coming from downstairs. The fight between Mal and Carlos was still going on.

Carlos slowly stood up, broken table remains laid all around him. His suit was completely drenched in his own blood, his left eye was swollen shut, his arm was twisted in a weird way, and his neck had deep impressionable bruises on it from Mal strangling him earlier. He looked across the room to see Mal there, terribly out of breath, her right hand broken and disabled while her left hand is balled in a fist. Around her lay various guards from the west wing, beaten bloody and out cold; out of the corner of his eye he spotted more guards coming for her. Though he knew she noticed them as well.

"You can't win this, Mal," Carlos struggled to get his words out, "you know you can't."

"I don't need to win," she breathed out, she spat blood out of her mouth, "I just need to send a message."

His eyes narrow in confusion, but he isn't given time to think about her remark before she charges at him. She jabs right in the middle of his stomach, a huff of air quickly escaped his lungs; he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach tightly. He turned to see what she will do next and to his surprise, she wasn't there. He looked around frantically only to see her standing next to the Queen's throne.

"Mal!" Carlos cried out, jumping to his feet.

She slowly caressed the arm of the throne, her lips curling into a sinister grin, "my throne..." she whispered.

"Guards! Seize her!" Carlos shouted.

Mal took out her mother's staff that was attached to her back, she gripped onto it tightly as she put a foot on the throne and looked down to see all of the people of the Isle. Her grin grew wicked as she looked down at all the pathetic people that mindlessly worshiped Evie and her nonsense. She saw the guards coming for her through the crowds as well.

"People of the Isle! Know that I do not go silently into the night! I do not rest and I will not relent while my rightful power is out of my grasp. I am the daughter of Maleficent and I am the true ruler of this Isle! I will haunt your children's dreams and make your protectors beg on their knees!"

From her room, Evie and Jay could hear Mal's booming speech. She let out a light gasp as she listened, holding Jay tighter out of sheer instinct. Harry as well heard Mal as he was just returning to the ballroom with his finds, he saw Gil and Uma's faces of disarray. For a moment, even with her severe drunkenness, Uma looked livid.

"You will never find me, and you will never stop me! For I will not let this treason on the crown go on any longer!" Mal shouts from the roof tops and just as the guards are about to grab her, she makes a run for it. Straight back behind the throne and headed for the glass window.

"No!" Carlos cried out, he tried to get to her as fast as he could but his leg was damaged in the fight.

Mal smashed through the glass window and fell through to the waters down below. Carlos looked down out the shattered glass only to see and small splash in the water.

"Master Carlos... she couldn't have survived that fall," one of the guards piped up, "especially with her injuries."

"Get a search party down there!" Carlos barked, "I want her found dead or alive."

"Yes sir!"

The guards run off out of the ballroom and Carlos turned to see hundreds of eyes looking at him, eagerly awaiting his next move.

"Party's over! Go back to where ever you came from!" Carlos snarled with rage. The night was over. Whatever Mal wanted to achieve, she got it. Everyone was shaken by her appearance.

The guests all shifted around, looking for their belongings, or someone else's, and began to make their way out. Carlos looked back down out the window and on the crashing waves of the sea. He clenched his fists tightly and grit his teeth. She got away once again, and they had the golden opportunity to take her down. He failed yet again. It was his fault that Mal had escaped, and it was his fault that he let her gain the upper hand in the first place. Now she's stated her message in front of the most important people on the Isle, she's demonstrated her true power and that was only the tip of the iceberg of what she is capable of. He was genuinely scared; he was terrified. No one is safe; not him, not Evie, and certainly not any other of their supporters on the Isle. She had won this round, but he wouldn't allow her to win anymore. This was war, and he was determined to win. He wouldn't let his sentimental attachment stop him any longer.

_Even you, Carlos? You... are going to betray me as well?_

Carlos closed his eyes tightly and tried to suppress the memory. Things were so different back then. He remembered how Mal looked that night, that terrible night, and she looked so much younger; so much more innocent. Now though, now she looked more like a villain than ever before.

_I will never let you get away with this. I promise you that much._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerful people have a meetup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but I'm back. Who's ready to start

It was one of the darkest nights the Isle has had in a while. No moonlight, or stars, could be seen through the thick cloud layer. Hardly anything could be seen in this light, even the lights of the Queen's Castle couldn't be used as a beacon for most of the people on the Isle.

Evie took a note at how dark it was that night as she stared up at the sky from the balcony in her room. One would think the sky no longer existed due to the pitch blackness. She rubbed her eyes gently and yawned a little. The past couple weeks since the incident at the Ball has been hell for her. She's had nonstop negotiations with allies around the Isle and constant damage control.

Strangely enough, Mal has been silent since that night. Jay is convinced she was truly dead, Carlos won't stop the search party,Evie was just tired of it all. Uma has been quiet too. She's hard at work looking for Mal as well. Seems like she's the most wanted girl on the Isle. Though what's new?

She pulled her luxurious robes closer into herself as the cool breeze blew through the air. Evie turned to return to her room and head to bed. A few lit candles are the only thing illuminating the room. The flames flicker and the shadows around the room shift and snap. Evie was making her way to her bed until a chill up her spine causes her to stop. She hears a small gust of wind behind her; her blood stopped cold.

"Evie Grimhilde," that devilish voice; nothing could make her forget it, "you're looking magnificent, aren't you?"

Evie quickly turned on her heel to see none other than Mal, perched up on the railing of her balcony barely visible due to the darkness of the sky. Evie let out a small gasp and covered her mouth politely.

Mal chuckled a bit, "the look on your face; did you really not expect me? I got your message."

A sudden realization hit her; her eyes widen as her body tensed up. Evie had forgotten she'd left Mal a message just days after the events at the ball.

"I thought you were dead." She told Mal quietly, placing a hand on her desk for security.

"Clever, placing the note in our old hideout," a small smirk appeared on her lips, "I'm surprised a snake like yourself remembers where it is."

"How did you survive?" Evie didn't want to play games she only wanted answers.

"Please don't ask me questions like that, you know I can't tell you." Mal hopped down from the railing and started making her way over to Evie. As Mal approached, Evie tensed and clenched her fists tightly.

"Still worth a try." She managed to get out.

Mal looked around the luxurious quarters, "been a while since I've been in here."

That's what made Evie's lips tug into a smile, "that's it? No snide quip about how this is rightfully yours?"

"You already knew that, princess."

Her heart leaped at the mention of the nickname Mal used to call her. Back in the day when things didn't go to shit. Though Evie betrayed Mal with the full intention of never rekindling their friendship, she never came to terms with the fact that Mal would never love her again either. It is the one thing that still holds her back from striking her down where she stands.

"So," Mal spoke again, she easily made herself at home and plopped down, slouching back in one of the many chairs in the room, "you were the one that wanted to talk, why aren't you talking?"

"Mal, I contacted you not entirely knowing if you were alive, let alone receive it, so I didn't prepare a whole presentation for you."

"You better start talking," she leaned forward threateningly, "or I might take matters into my own hands."

"That won't be necessary, in fact, I wanted to negotiate a peaceful resolution to our little rivalry," Evie explained, "people have gotten hurt, Mal, powerful people and I can't allow the madness to continue."

In the candlelight, Evie saw Mal's devious smirk, "Madness you say? Do you think I'm driving you mad?"

"I won't dignify that question with an answer," she frowned, "will you forget your grudges for a time and let me help you?"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like some. . . hero from Auradon," she scrunched her face up in disgust, "I don't like it."

"Just being royalty doesn't make people respect you, sounding like one will make me seem like a proper queen."

"You're not royalty, you stole that crown."

"Still makes me more of a queen than you."

"You better watch it."

"Make me, bitch."

Mal snarled and sprung to her feet.

"Oh," Evie chuckled a little, "I seemed to have struck a nerve."

"I promise I will take my throne back if it's the last thing I do."

"Mal, please all this talk about revenge is really getting old. Why don't you just admit you don't have the strength to beat me?"

In a fitful rage, Mal lunged forward and attacked Evie. The elegant queen tried to fend the demon off but her efforts failed and she backed up and tripped into her bed, dragging Mal down with her. Her predecessor propped herself up on all fours above Evie, catching her breath, and then quickly realized the position they were in.

"Get off me you impulsive fairy!" Evie still fought back, though her punches felt like nothing to Mal.

"Even your insults have gone downhill," Mal pinned down her wrists in an effort to stop the parade of fists blown at her, "this doesn't seem like a very peaceful resolution to me."

Evie realized her resistance was futile and relaxed against Mal's grip, "oh please, like you were ever going to agree to that. You just came here to see how your plans worked out; see me in full panic over the chaos you caused on the Isle."

"Can't deny that, princess, though I did want to hear what you had to say," Mal let a smug smile on her face, "pretty ballsy move, contacting me without your lapdogs knowing about it."

"You're so infuriating!" Evie growled, "no wonder you were never able to rule this place."

Mal's eyes widen a bit and her death grip looses out of shock, Evie takes this opportunity to shove Mal off of her and sit up straight on her bed. Mal, still in a bit of a daze, was thrown off the bed and stumbled back a little as she was now standing.

"Take that back or so help me I will see your head on a spike." Mal spoke in a low tone.

"You would never do it," Evie challenged, "as much as you'd never admit it you still have feelings for me."

"I know what you're trying to do."

"If you weren't still in love with me then you wouldn't have ever come here."

"Shut up."

Evie stood up assertively from the bed and swiftly walked towards her, shoulders back and chest puffed out.

"Make me," she said with conceit, "like you did back then. Make me shut up, Mal, I know you so desperately want to."

"You really think I'm going to fall for your tricks so easily?"

"You were always easy before."

"Clever."

"Thank you, I am, now what are you going to do about it?"

"You don't want to test me."

"Maybe I do, Mal, maybe I want to test your limits to the extreme?"

"Back off."

"Of course you would never really do it, you're too much of a coward now. You're too scared of what might happen."

"You fucking insolent—ugh!"

Mal pulled Evie in swiftly by her waist, crashing into her lips and savoring her long, forgotten taste. Evie's breath hitched at the sudden movement but she didn't resist one bit. She wrapped her arms around Mal's neck and snaked her leg around her waist, which Mal then supported by with her hand.

She harshly broke away, but still kept close to Evie.

"God I fucking hate you." She spoke in a low, husky voice.

"Just shut up." Evie spoke quickly and sharply as she dove in for another kiss.

As they embraced, Evie pulled Mal back down onto the bed, like she'd done it a thousand times before. Once she hit the soft surface, Evie removed her robe and exposed her bare torso. A chill went through her body as she pressed up against Mal for warmth. She ruthlessly bites down on Evie's lower lip, causing her to whimper in pain as the taste of metallic blood filled her mouth. Mal removed her lips and scraped her teeth down until they were bared against her neck. Evie let out a short gasp and a small moan at the feeling of teeth roughly biting down on her cool skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Evie whispers softly before letting out another small moan, "what if someone finds out?"

Mal only responded with another rough kiss, it was fast and desperate like an animal ravaging its prey.

"Why're you so worried about them?" Mal spoke between kisses, "it should be me you're concerned with. After all, I'm the one who's been tormenting you relentlessly."

Mal reveled in her words, enjoying watching Evie squirm underneath her. She decided to play it up a little.

"I have been your only thought, your final frontier," she spoke as she began to trace patterns over the Queen's thin panties, "so now you've got me? What're you gonna do?"

Evie let out a low growl and then shifted all her weight onto Mal, causing them to flip over and Evie to look down on Mal as she straddled her.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do," she ran her fingers down the figure of her body, "and you're gonna beg me to stop."

"Intriguing," Mal propped herself up on her elbows to look Evie dead in the eyes, "but you're going to be the one screaming for mercy, princess."

Evie let out a small giggle as she bit down on her finger, then she dove down into Mal eagerly.

The dark night went on as both descendants indulged in even darker affairs. Affairs that would ultimately lead to regret and deceit.

_Peace was long forgotten the moment you betrayed me_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daylight shows the truth of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thanks for 1000 hits!

Uma shook off her exhaustion as she stalked the streets of the market for the millionth time. Harry and Gil, never far from her side, walked behind her looking tired and sullen. Uma scanned the area intently, frightening those who dared wander around at night.

She grumbled as she crossed her arms, "I swear this place gets worse by the minute."

"What do ya mean, captain?" Harry asked her with a cheeky grin, "we are at the brink of paradise!"

"I mean," she glared at him, "this place insults me; I can't stand that brat's rule any longer."

"Aren't you the one who told us to be patient?" Gil asked bluntly, earning him a death glare from Uma.

"Patience does not mean we sit around and do nothing," she told him, "to make matters worse we let Mal get away as well."

"To be fair you were absolutely hammered." Gil spoke out of line once again, getting himself a swift punch in the gut.

"Would you get over that already?" Uma spoke with frustration, "I wasn't even that drunk."

Harry and Gil both looked at each other, knowing not to speak but also knowing the full truth about Uma's behavior.

"If I may, captain, I don't see why the Dragon Queen has anything to do with our plan." Harry questioned cautiously, not wanting the same treatment as his partner.

"She is important because she is our majesty's weakest link," she explained, "most think Evie has forgotten all her feelings for that fairy but I know better. I know she'd gladly give up her crown before letting anything happen to Mal."

Harry's eyes quirked up with mischief, "I suppose yer right, captain, you are very inquisitive!"

"That I am, Harry, and that's why letting Mal get away was such a set back!" She hit him over the head with her hand like a scolding mother.

"Bloody hell, you sure are in a testy mood lately." He rubbed the back of his skull.

"Do you not remember what the queen did to us, to our crew?" Uma stepped up to him, "I will not stop until I get my revenge, not until Evie is begging down at my feet for forgiveness. She killed members of our crew and I won't let that stand."

Harry glanced up to see a hunchback man with a cowl held tightly against his head in the shadowed streets listening in on their conversation.

"Captain." He motioned to the man and Uma quickly whirls around to see the now frightened man in the street.

Uma let out a deep sigh and rubbed her head, "you know, I really wish you hadn't heard that, old man."

He said nothing, only frozen by fear.

She spoke up once more, "Gil, take care of this."

"Righty-o, Captain." Gil said and approached the man, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Meet us back at the shop after you're done here," Uma ordered, "I need a drink."

"Is that wise, captain?" Harry piped up as he followed after her, heading towards the fish shop.

Gil turned back to look at the man, a small eager smile dancing on his lips as his fingers tapped on the hilt of his sword.

"Right then, old man," Gil spoke, "how do you want to go about this?"

Uma and Harry walked out of earshot as they sauntered back to Ursula's shop. Harry walked with his hands behind his head.

"Ah, smell that air, Uma, it's the heavenly smell of the sea." Harry inhaled deeply.

"That's the stench of rot, Harry, you're mental." Uma folded her arms due to the chill in the air.

"Whatdaya say we get back to the shop 'n have a 'lil fun before Gil gets back," Harry draped his arm over her shoulder, "it has been a while."

"I don't have time for your foolishness," Uma shoved his arm off herself, "I have work to do."

"Oh come on!" Harry whined, "since yer brain's been filled with that revenge crap you haven't wanted to do anything with me. Not even when yer drunk out of yer mind!"

"Oh grow up, Harry, there's more to life than sex and booze!" She huffed.

"Just one kiss, my sweet Uma, that's all I ask." He dramatically got down on one knee with his hands out pleading.

"You're pathetic," she sneered, "you think you can get any girl to bend to your will just by..." she trailed off in thought.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Oh, my..." Uma mumbled and put a hand on her chin, "yes that could work."

"What could work?"

"Harry Hook, I love you." she smiled with glee as she went over and pulled him into a kiss.

"What did I do?" He asked her.

"You're the key to everything, my darling," she held onto his neck, "you're going to bend Evie to my will."

"What? What are you on about?" He stood up, pushing Uma off of him in the process.

"You and Evie," the devious smirk on her face only grew, "you're going to seduce Evie."

"What?" He was baffled, "and I'm mental? Uma, you can't be serious."

"Think about it, Harry, if you cozy up with our dear queen that'll give me the opportunity I need to take the throne."

"No, no way, this is bloody insane." Harry spoke sternly.

"C'mon, Harry, you're not scared are you?" She taunted.

He frowned, "That's not gonna work, forget it, someone else will have to do it."

"Whatever happened to: I'll do anything for you Uma, or I am your humble servant, Uma?" She questioned while mocking his voice, "if you do this for me, I'll let you do anything you want with me."

That's what made Harry perk up with intrigue, a devious smile appeared on his face, "anything?"

"After business hours, of course." She told him.

He thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hook, humming a bit as he thought.

"Alright then, Captain, you have persuaded me," he smiled, "but only if you uphold your end of the bargain right now."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled him into a swift kiss. He ran his hook along her jawline, scratching the surface of his skin, and pulled her in tighter by the waist.

Uma removed the hat from his head and held it as he roughly kissed her. She smiled wickedly through the kiss, her scheme already taking effect.

When morning came, it was hard to tell. The clouds were still too thick to see light through and the sun was only just rising in the very early hours of the morning. One of the most notable things about the Queen's Castle, is that the Queen's chambers faces east, where the sun rises. It is the only place on the Isle one can see the first light of the day. Though for Evie, it was an indication that her time with Mal was coming to a close.

She woke up alone in her bed and assumed Mal had fled in the middle of the night while she slept. When her vision adjusted she saw Mal's signature leather jacket draped over a chair, and soon Mal came into vision, leaning against a wall in the shadows.

"Mal, what—"

"Impressive trick you pulled on me but it won't happen again." She said sternly.

Evie rubbed her eyes, still enveloped by sleep, she sat up on her elbows and looked across the room at her enemy.

"What—what are you talking about?" she mumbled.

"Your little plan to seduce me into submission," she spoke with venom in her voice, "it won't work. You're out of your mind if you think I'll fall for you again."

"Mal, it's not like that." Evie was still too tired to bring on a full fight.

"Like hell it isn't," Mal sneered, "I know how you really feel, you don't care for me, and you never have."

"That isn't true—"

"Ha! Isn't true?"

"Please keep your voice down."

"No," she snarled, "you don't control me. I'm not one of your mindless subjects or foolish allies."

Mal began to gather her belongs that were scattered across the room for the previous night's engagements. She was about to grab her jacket before Evie got to it first. She picked it up and examined it. Evie had made that jacket for Mal once, a very long time ago, she was surprised that Mal still kept it and even still wore it. The dragon wings were one of Mal's most prominent symbols when she was in reign, they were designed by Evie when they were kids. Evie then held it out for Mal to take.

"I did care for you, Mal, don't ever think I didn't." Evie told her.

Mal let out a low growl, "Then why did you do it?"

She snatched the jacket from her hands and put it on as she rushed over to the balcony. Evie watched her go, a sorrow filling her body.

"It was so difficult, Mal, the hardest thing I have ever done." Evie told her in desperation.

Mal hopped onto the railing and zipped up her jacket, "You don't have to lie to me anymore, Evie, I see through them."

With that remark, Mal leaped from the balcony and latched onto a tree. She began to climb down to an Isle that wasn't even awake yet. Evie sighed heavily, placing a hand on her heart and quickly turned to exit her room as she pulled on her nearest robe. She made her way down hallways of servants and guards, and all the way down to Carlos' room. She entered the room without knocking and without announcement to see Carlos sitting at his workbench with a smile on his face.

"Excellent performance, Evie." He spoke with mischief.

Evie closed the door behind her with shaken hands. As she went further into the room she saw Jay was in there as well, looking more guilty than a criminal on trial.

"Did you plant the tracker?" He asked.

She nods, "yes, Mal has no idea."

Jay comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, your majesty."

"It was nothing," she suppressed her emotions, "it was really all too easy."

"Well with your expert seduction skills, it was easy enough." Carlos said as he fiddled with some switches on his machine.

"Were you two seriously listening in the whole time?" Evie questioned.

"No," Jay said with assurance, "I made him turn it off until the morning came."

"To which I say, it's nothing we haven't heard before," Carlos rebutted, still occupied with his devices, "it's not like you two used to hide anything."

"I could have gone without hearing that, thanks." Evie told him and he only shrugged.

"What's important is: the plan worked." Jay said.

"Yeah," Carlos tapped on one of the many screens in the room and suddenly it switched on showing a bunch of nonsense colorful pixels, "now we can see her wherever she goes."

"Where's she now?" Jay asks.

"She's heading north, which makes sense because that's where Bargain Castle is," Carlos explained, "funny, she's taking the same route around the Isle we took as kids."

"Well there's no better way." Jay told him.

"Not to Bargain Castle," Carlos said, "at this time it's much better to go through the marketplace or over the rooftops. Going that route is actually more dangerous than usual because of the shadow gangs."

"Maybe she's just not worried about that?" Jay suggested.

Evie's eyes then widen with realization, "or maybe she's not going to Bargain Castle."

Both Carlos and Jay look at her.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"She's going to our old hideout," she said, "no wonder we couldn't find her at the castle, she's been working from the hideout since the night of the ball."

"Jay, contact our allies around that area." Carlos ordered.

"No," Evie said, both of them stopped in their tracks, "she knows who our allies are, she was at the ball, we can't arose any suspicion. She already suspects me more than we can handle. We should wait, wait for the right moment to strike. Good thing is we know that area pretty damn well."

Carlos nods, "good idea, Evie, I'll stay here and watch over her."

"We wait for your command, your majesty." Jay said to her.

Evie nods, still shaken by her encounter with Mal, all she wanted to do at that moment was be alone. Though she had council meetings all day, she had no time to sulk.

"I must go get ready for our guests, will I see you both there?" Evie asked them.

"I'm pretty busy today." Carlos said absently.

"I'll be there, your majesty, don't worry." Jay said with a dashing smile.

"Well then," Evie said, "I suppose you are dismissed."

Both of the lieutenants nod and watch as she leaves the room. Evie hastily moves towards her room, trying desperately not to think about Mal, and failing. It brought her back the time before she betrayed Mal, before she became queen. A time she did not want to return to. Upon getting to her room she fell against the door and slide down until she touched the ground. Like all the times before, the harsh light of day shines on the cold realities of the night before. Evie could not dwell on her feelings, that is what the weak does, and she will not allow Mal to win. Though she still loves Mal more than anything, she won't let her love interrupt her plans. After all, love is for the weak.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal is not something taken lightly on the Isle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Dizzy Tremaine was always a dreamer, she was always pondering and wistfully thinking. Unlike the rest of the Isle kids, whose eyes were always down and they all kept moving forward, ready to strike like a shark. The only other person she'd known who dreamed like her was Evie, even if she was a bit older both girls always felt a deep connection with each other. They both looked towards the stars and let them twinkle in their eyes.

Ever since Evie became queen, Dizzy noticed things about her. Really, ever since she was Mal's adviser she'd been different. Dizzy often looked back on a time when her and Evie would draw pretty pictures of dresses and castles together and it felt like a dream. The past felt so much different than the present. Evie was more concerned with gaining the Isle's trust or taking out Mal than she ever was concerned with finding true love or living in a castle. Childhood is the shortest amount of time in someone's life, and some are shorter than others, but you never really appreciate it until it's over.

Dizzy found herself in the Queen's quarters once again only this time her room was filled with an eerie stillness. A quiet that was deafeningly loud, Dizzy could almost hear the distant screams of guests as Mal's fist cracked against Carlos' face.

"Dizzy, are you doing alright?" She jolted her head up to see Evie standing above her with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Dizzy assured.

"You were just staring for a little bit there." She sat back down on her bed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired," Dizzy explained halfheartedly, "the shop has been needing more sweeping lately."

"Well I haven't been getting much sleep either," Evie went back to her fabric cutting.

The two had met up to talk design and make pretty dresses, just like the old days. Evie missed the simple things that made her happy, fashion was something that had become second priority in her life for a while now.

"I so wish my suit I made for Carlos wasn't completely ruined." Evie let out an exasperated sigh.

"He looked so good in it, I didn't know you made fur coats." Dizzy commented.

"I didn't make that, something Jay stole for him."

"I didn't think Jay stole for other people."

"I was surprised too, though they have been unusually close lately." Evie paused for a second and thought, putting her rusty scissors to her chin.

"Evie, I've been thinking a lot about the ball lately." Dizzy piped up, and started to fidget nervously.

"I know, it was a mess, I'm working it all out—"

"No! Not that, it's about something else. About... someone I met."

"Wait... you really met someone?"

"Well not someone like I thought I would meet but yes someone."

"Who is it? Oh no, don't tell me they're from Uma's crew."

"No, he was a servant at the party. I accidentally bumped into him."

"A servant? What's his name?"

Dizzy had a pained look on her face, "that's the thing, I don't know. It was a brief moment."

Evie's grin grew wide and her eyes fluttered, "how romantic! You don't even know his name yet you feel connected."

"You don't think it's weird that I don't know his name?"

"Love can happen in many different ways, it can turn out to be... something you never thought could happen," Evie trailed off in her words and stared absently, "something that makes no sense at all, but you can't help it either way."

"Are you okay, Evie?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Evie chuckled a bit, "this is wonderful, you're in love!"

"D'you think you could help me find him? I want to give him something." Dizzy said nervously.

"Of course! I'll ask my servants to find him. At least you were lucky enough to have him work here."

"Thank you, Evie! I know you're busy and all."

"This is way more important than uniting the Isle and everything." She said sarcastically.

"It means a lot to me."

"I know, and I'll do my best to find this boy for you."

Dizzy giggled with giddiness, she couldn't contain her excitement.

* * *

"Gil! Where the hell is he!? Gil!"

The lazy afternoon hours of the day always had a habit of ticking off the daughter of Ursula. For most, it was a time to relax and settle in for the rest of the day but to her it was when she had to clean the most dishes, scrub the most floors, and drink the most liquor. Her damned crew didn't know a thing about her problems, only sat about complaining about boredom or whatever plagued them that day.

"Someone better bring me Gil right now!"

The daughter of Ursula was storming around her shop, causing the rest of her crew to cower in fear away from her.

"We don't know where 'e's at, Captain." One brave crew mate spoke up.

"Well then fucking find him!" Uma roared, most of her crew scrambled to their feet and scattered out into the rest of the Isle in search for the son of Gaston.

"Uma, what's goin' on 'ere?" Harry Hook spoke gently with a wicked smile as he pushed his way through a crowd of his own crew that were scurrying away.

"Do you know where Gil went?" Her eyes were locked on him and burned with fury.

Harry pretended to think for a moment, "Nope, 'aven't seen 'im today."

"That French idiot better hope I never find him," Uma snarled, "I'll skin him alive!"

"I see, I see, an' what exactly did 'e do?"

Harry heard the ruffling of paper from inside her jacket as she yanked out what looked like a note. He couldn't really read the words, since he's never been the best reader and Uma was so angry she couldn't hold the paper still.

"What's that?" Harry cocked an eyebrow up.

Uma flipped the note around and cleared her throat before she began to read it, "To my one true, true love, I hope I don't mess this up. My beloved Captain is going to set you up with someone and I don't like that. I want you to marry me instead. I bet I would look a lot better in that castle anyway. I have a plan, don't worry you'll be safe. My captain doesn't suspect a thing."

Harry could almost feel the rage fuming from Uma.

"Alright, Captain, let's remain calm 'ere." He spoke cautiously.

"Calm!? Dumb ass, do you know what this means!? We have a traitor in our midst and I am not to be taken as a fool!" Uma's booming voice echoed throughout the shop, "I can't believe that idiot would go and fall in love with that princess! The fucking nerve!"

"Uma, wait—"

"Since when are you the fucking voice of reason!? Why aren't you up in arms about this you hate traitors just as much as I do!"

"True, but I don't think Gil is that dumb."

"It's right there in ink, Harry! He's in love with the Queen of the Isle!"

They heard some rustling outside and suddenly two of Uma's crew burst in, dragging Gil with them.

"Hey, guys c'mon what's the big deal?" Gil whined as he brushed dirt off his jacket.

"Well, well, well speak of the devil." Uma sneered as she glared at Gil.

"Captain! You're looking fine today, I saw some great finds in Jafar's shop and I know he's gone crazy and all but—"

"Explain to me this, Gil." Uma throws his note on the floor in front of him.

He goes silent and his eyes widen before it even hit the ground.

"Oh... where'd you find that?"

"Explain!" Uma barked and he winced.

Gil bit his lip nervously as he assessed his situation, "I-I can't, I won't." He said without making eye contact.

"I see," Uma ran her tongue across her teeth as she put her hand on her hip, "well I've got ways of making you tell. Harry, get the bucket."

"As you wish, Captain."

"Wait, wait, Captain, don't do this." Gil begged nervously as he was brought to his knees by Uma's two crew members.

"I'm sure you know what's coming next." Uma smirked as Harry brought out a bucket full of water with his hook.

"Captain, it's not what you're thinking." Gil pleaded.

"Really? Then enlighten me."

Gil glanced down at the bucket directly in front of him and saw his reflection in the water.

"I can't." He says painfully.

"Fine then, have it your way." Uma took a hold of Gil's head and plunged him into the water, bubbles escape to the top and before long Gil is shaking to be let up.

One of the crew members looked up, "Captain, he's been under there for a while."

"Shut up," She snapped, "he'll get what he deserves."

Harry paced from the outskirts of the shop, watching from a distance and making sure any strangers weren't looking to wander in. He scratched his chin with his hook as he watched his dear friend struggle for life.

Soon, Gil tapped rapidly on Uma's wrist, wanting to be let up.

"Look who's had enough," she casually forced him out of the water.

"Ready to tell me about your little affair?" Uma did not waste any time.

Gil gulped, water running down his face, "I-I can't tell you."

Before he could take another breath Uma slammed his head back under the water. She smiled watching his squirming body as it twitched under the cold, salty water. His face was turning purple and his lips were chapping, he began to sweat and knowing it was sea water, Uma could guess after the next few minutes of interrogation he was about to puke.

"I can't tell you!"

"You lying, sniveling coward," Uma growled after pulling him up for the sixth time, "betraying me will be your final regret. I won't hesitate to kill you right here and now in this shop."

Harry felt his blood stop cold as he heard his captain speak. Uma had certainly killed before but not someone that close to her, and yet Harry didn't doubt she wouldn't even blink at Gil's dead body after what he's done.

"Captain, I'm sorry," Gil was out of breath, tears were streaming down his face, and his vision was going blurry, "please forgive me it won't happen again."

"Tell me what you're planning with Queen Evie." Uma snarled, her hot breath penetrated his icy, cold skin.

"Please... please, Captain." Gil mumbled through his sobs.

By that point, Harry stepped in, "Captain, maybe 'e's had enough."

Uma didn't even acknowledge him, her eyes were set on Gil, "what are you planning!?"

"Captain, I don't... I don't..."

She mercilessly forced him under the water again. With every plunge, the faster the bubbles came up, and when he broke the surface again he coughed and sputtered before getting a single chance at a breath, then Uma would push him back under. It was a vicious cycle that slowly chipped away at his life. Fifteen minutes in and the bucket was nearly out of water for him to dive into.

Uma held him up close by his collar, her rage fuming, "We could do this forever, Gil, I've got all the time in the world."

At this point, Gil was barely conscious. His eyes continued to lull back in his head and his words became sparse.

"Captain... please..." His head fell forward and back with each word.

"Queen Evie; tell me what you're planning."

"She... wasn't gonna get with... Harry," he hiccuped, "I can't... can't let her."

He began coughing violently again.

"How long have you been planning on betraying me?"

"Please, Captain... let me go..."

"Tell me!"

"After... after the ball. After the ball."

Uma, satisfied, threw him onto the soaked wooden floor. He coughed and clenched his stomach as water continued to seep out of his mouth and nose.

"Think of this next time you're planning on betraying me," Uma said heartlessly, "I'm not like the Dragon Queen, little Gil, I'm not stupid. Like I said I won't hesitate to gut you like a fish."

Gil couldn't even respond, he was falling into unconsciousness rapidly.

Uma looked up at the two poor crew mates still there in the shop, "get him away from here. I don't care where he sleeps just make sure it's away from me."

The both nod, terrified out of their minds, and carry Gil out of the shop. With that, the shop fell into a silence like no other. Only Harry and Uma remained there. Neither looked at each other nor spoke, they only stood there in each other's presence. They could hear the outside world, still conversing and running about. They heard the floorboards creak with every shift in weight they made, the wind would blow wildly against the side of the shop, and people would create shadows in the windows.

"Uma, I—"

"Get out of my sight." She snapped coldly, refusing to look at him out of spite.

"You won't even let me stay for tonight?" He said hopelessly.

"Leave," she looked up at him with the eyes of a killer, "now."

Harry sighed and picked up his hat as he walked. He gave her one last glance before he ducked out of sight. Uma couldn't move for a moment, only stood there with her arms crossed tightly into herself.

"I need a drink." She sighed and made a beeline for the bar.


End file.
